The Marriage of Hyuuga Hinata
by systemman
Summary: Uzumaki Hinata recalls how she almost married a man with a different last name. Last story in the trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi. This story is written without permission, for fan purposes only. Do not reproduce without permission.

Summary: Uzumaki Hinata recalls how she almost married a man with a different last name. Last story in the trilogy

Chapter One - The Betrothal

The sun rose slowly over the eastern side of the mountain, its rays barely cresting the top signaling a new spring day. As the sun raised higher the mountain's shadow pulled back revealing The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure no Sato. The village had a large tower which dominated the center and it in turn was surrounded by smaller buildings which radiated outward in a circle. As the circle spread further out the smaller buildings seemed to be surrounded by small homes and then larger homes. These homes, surrounded by land in gated areas, were the clan estates. If one were to look further pass the estates they would see the 30 foot wall that encircled the village and then merge with the mountain at each end. This wall had three openings appropriately called The North, The South and The West Gates. Looking even further one would see a giant forest spanning hundreds of square miles with very few roads passing through it and thus giving the village it name.

As the rays of the rising sun started crept across the clan estates most people were already up and the direct sunlight only signified that the morning was half over. However on one estate the sunlight filled a room where its occupant was still in bed. Uzumaki Hinata had just heard a romantic song on the radio which made her think about how she almost didn't become a Uzumaki. As she sat up in the bed she shared with Uzumaki Naruto, with a pillow in her lap, she thought about the events that led up to her marriage. It all began one fateful spring day.

Hinata had awoken that day feeling great. As she lay in her bed she thought about her last date with Naruto-kun two days ago. He was leaving on a mission yesterday morning so they had decided to just enjoy each others company the night before. For the last two years they had been seeing each other whenever they had any free time. They were getting closer and closer with each date and Naruto was actually taking the time to learn about her. As far as Hinata was concerned he had been very attentive to her needs. Well in truth, he had been as attentive as a teenage boy could be but from the stories Hinata had heard from the other kunoichis about their boyfriends, Naruto was at the top of the list.

Some of their dates had been simple picnics and some were just a movie and a walk around Konoha. There were a few at Hinata's favorite restaurants and numerous more at Ichiraku. Most just ended with a kiss goodnight but some had ended with a hot and heavy make out session lately. Naruto had always been sure he never moved faster than Hinata was ready to allow. His first attempts to caress her tenderly really felt like he was pawing her but over time he learned how she responded. He actually became quite skilled at making her feel good especially when he found the sweet spot behind her right ear.

And for her part she had almost kept her promise about letting him see her body. One day Naruto had promised to take Hinata swimming and so when she met him outside Konoha's North Gate with the food she expected to head toward the river that flowed in that direction. However Naruto started to head for the base of the Hokage Mountain that was outside the walls.

When Hinata had inquired as to where they were going Naruto just grinned and said "It's a surprise."

After reaching the base of the mountain Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started moving along the cliff side until he reached an opening hidden behind some foliage. Naruto grab a stick that looked like it had been burned before and using a katon jutsu, created a torch to see into the dark opening. The opening led to a tunnel which in turn led to a grotto within the mountain. Naruto use his torch to light a few torches that were along the wall and the glow seemed to bounce off the walls producing more light than the torches themselves.

Naruto turned to Hinata saying "I found this while exploring outside the walls when I was little. How do you like it?"

Hinata replied "It's beautiful, Naruto-kun."

As Hinata walked around the grotto she noticed steam rising from the water.

"Is that water heated, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto nodded saying "Yep, it seems to be fed by a hot water spring just like an onsen."

Hinata reached down and felt the water's temperature realizing it was indeed hot but not unbearable. Then Naruto stripped down to his swimming trunks and eased himself into the water.

When he was settled he said "Come on in, Hinata. It feels great!"

Hinata in turn stripped down to her one piece bathing suit and slipped into the water. Naruto was right, the water felt great. She could feel her muscles relaxing from the heat of the liquid. They both had a great time there and returned as often as they could.

One time in particular on Naruto's birthday Hinata decided to give him a treat. They had just reached the grotto and spread out the food. Naruto stripped to his trunks as usual and got into the water. When Hinata started to undress Naruto's eyes could not turn away. She had borrowed a bikini from Ino which Hinata would never buy herself. As far as Hinata was concern it was nothing more than two pieces of strings with patches of materials attached. The bikini's bra was so skimpy if she moved the material on either breast to the right more skin showed on the left. It seemed the material just covered her nipples and a little bit of skin on either side. And when he looked at the bikini bottom he was stunned that only the front was covered. Hinata stood there looking nervous as if she was about to be fed to a wild beast.

Hinata finally found the courage to ask "Do you like it?"

Naruto just stared.

Hinata asked again "Naruto-kun, do you like it?"

Naruto regained his senses and softly said "You're beautiful."

Hinata slowly slipped into the water opposite Naruto but the frighten look remained in her eyes. When Naruto moved closer and tried to put his arm around her Hinata flinched and moved away a few inches. Surprised Naruto tried again and Hinata didn't move away this time but she did flinch again.

Naruto moved back to his original position and calmly asked "Hinata, why did you wear that suit?"

Hinata looked down and said softly "I promised you I would let you see my body and it has been a year and a half since I made that promise."

"Hinata, you didn't have to wear that if you didn't feel comfortable."

Still looking down Hinata replied "I know but you have been so good to me by not pressuring me I thought it was the least I could do for you."

Naruto said "Hinata, if it means I can touch you I would rather you wore the old hoodie outfit you wore when you were twelve than this swim suit. Now why don't you go put your clothes back on and then we can cuddle up by the pool and eat our lunch."

Hinata looked up at Naruto and asked "Really?"

Naruto just smiled and answered "Really."

Hinata smiled and rose from the water to put on her clothes while Naruto moved out of the water laid down on the blanket.

When Hinata was dressed she saw Naruto lying there still wearing his trunks so she asked "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Naruto replied "What? And deprive you of the chance to admire this gorgeous body?"

Hinata just giggled and then sat down next to Naruto. She opened the bento boxes she had prepared and then poured a bowl of ramen from the flask she had brought.

After breaking the disposable chopsticks apart she started feeding Naruto and said "I love you."

Naruto grinned and after swallowing said "I know."

It was moments like this that made Hinata realize how lucky she was to have Naruto's love.

Realizing that she had spent too much time daydreaming Hinata rose from her bed and headed to her bathroom to wash up. After finishing her morning routine she dressed for training and grabbing her schedule for the day left her room. While walking to the dojo she met Neji in the corridor heading her way.

She stopped and said "Morning, Neji nii-chan. This is my schedule for today" while handing him the scroll.

Neji took the scroll and said "Hinata-sama, your father would like to see you after your lessons on protocols."

Hinata replied "Thank-you, nii-chan" and then left for the dojo.

Normally a summons from her father would fill Hinata with apprehension however she was feeling too good to let anything bring her down. So after completing her Gentle Fist exercises and lessons on the proper political decorum she found herself standing outside her father's study. She lightly rapped on the door frame and waited for his reply. When she heard the command to 'enter' she carefully slid open the door and stepping inside slid it closed behind her.

She walked the few feet to the front of his desk where Hiashi was scanning the daily reports and she said "You wish to see me, Father?"

Hiashi did not respond for fifteen seconds as he perused the documents and putting them down he looked at Hinata and said "Yes, since you are approaching your twenty-first year, the Council of Elders and I have decided it is time for you to get married. I have been going over a list of potential candidates and have chosen Kajou Nori."

Hinata was stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She was so shocked she couldn't respond so Hiashi continued "He comes from a good family and he should make you happy. He will be arriving tomorrow so I expect you to clear your appointments so that you may meet him properly."

Hinata finally regained her senses and replied "Father, I don't want to get married now" and added in her head "unless it's to Naruto-kun."

"Hinata, the tradition of this clan is that the heirs be married by their twenty-first year to ensure a future heir. If I decide to select you over your sister then it is necessary that you have a husband" Hiashi stated.

"But Father, I don't want to marry someone I don't know. How could you do this to me?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi stood up from his desk and though he didn't raise his voice his tone was hard.

"Hinata, this decision is for the good of the clan and you. As clan leader and your father you will do as I say. Do not make me regret my decision." Hiashi replied.

With that Hiashi turned and walked over to the window behind his desk and while looking outside he said "Now go."

Hinata was shocked. She was mad. She was frustrated. But mostly she was hurt as she couldn't believe her father would do that to her. Turning she ran from the room not even bothering to close the door and headed for the dojo. There she stopped to catch her breath and then, more relaxed, she stepped up to the practice dummy and started hitting it. She began with the Gentle Fist taijutsu but as time went on she stopped pushing chakra out of her hands and just continued hitting the dummy. She was taking out all of her frustration, anger and hurt on the practice dummy and then in one final blow she forced out all the chakra she could gather into her target. The blow was worthy of Tsunade as the practice dummy shattered into many pieces. Exhausted Hinata sat down and wondered why, why did this have to happen to her? Didn't her father love her? She knew that somewhere inside he had to love her. Then she made a decision, if the clan leader wanted her to meet this 'man' then she would meet him. She would meet him and tell him, in no uncertain terms, that she was not interested. With that decision in mind she got up, went to her room to shower and change and then spent the rest of the day in the Village.

As Hiashi watched the gardens from his office window he thought about the meeting last week which led to his decision. Hiashi was sitting at his desk going over the financial reports of the present month compared to a year ago when he heard someone knocking at his door.

Looking up briefly he said "Enter" and returned his attention to the papers before him.

When the door opened Hyuuga Zinan entered saying "Hiashi-sama" and after sliding the door shut made himself comfortable in an office chair. At age sixty-five, Zinan wasn't obese but his present waist line showed that he enjoyed good food and alcohol. He had a jovial countenance which put people at ease and that ability made him a good negotiator. However Hiashi knew that behind his outward façade Zinan was cold and calculating. Hiashi also knew Zinan felt that the Clan leadership should have gone through his family line. Hiashi's grandfather had barely won the elections for Clan leadership against Zinan's father when the previous leader had died without leaving an heir. There were rumors about the unusual circumstances involved with the death but none that could be substantiated.

As Hiashi continued his work, Zinan spoke "I hear the financial reports are out and that we are doing better than last year".

Hiashi gave a noncommittal answer "The numbers are within projections".

"Well," Zinan continued, "as I hear it if all goes well we will have a record year."

Hiashi looked up and said "Zinan -san, we both know that you didn't come here to talk about the financial reports. What is it that I can do for you?"

"Hiashi-sama," Zinan said feigning a slight offence, "we haven't talked outside of the Council in a while and I just wanted to do some catching up."

Hiashi looked at Zinan and then returned to his paperwork.

"How is the family? I hear that Hanabi is a Chuunin now and Hinata is a Jounin. You must be very proud?" Zinan continued.

"They have met my expectations" Hiashi replied while continuing his paperwork.

"Yes, Hinata has grown into a fine young woman and as I understand she is into her twentieth year?" Zinan inquired.

Though Hiashi showed no outward sign of acknowledgement, he thought "Now we come to the real reason you are here, Zinan".

Hiashi continued doing his paperwork while answering "Yes, she is."

"As I understand it she has been getting proposals since she was sixteen with the numbers increasing every year and she has yet to reply to any" Zinan said.

Hiashi looked up from his paperwork and said "Are you in the habit of reading personal communiqués, Zinan -san?"

Zinan chuckled and then replied "Hiashi-sama, we are all related one way or another and gossip flies around here faster than the Yellow Flash. All I am saying is that there have been a lot of good offers from both within and outside the clan."

Hiashi said "Like your grandson, Toshi?"

Zinan replied a little more seriously "Why not? I'm not ashamed to say my Toshi would make a great husband for Hinata. He's a good boy with a strong will and he could help her make the tough decisions she doesn't have the stomach for."

"I see" Hiashi said and then returned his attention to his paperwork.

Zinan didn't like the way thing were moving so he said "Well, he's a whole lot better than that rabble she hangs out with in the village, especially that Kyuubi brat. If she were my daughter I would forbade her to ever be around that thing."

Hiashi continued writing and replied "Until her betrothal, my daughter may associate with anyone she pleases."

"The word on the street is that those two are always in the company of one another. I, myself, don't want to see the great Hyuuga clan contaminated by that creature" Zinan argued.

Hiashi ignored the comment, closed the present file and opened another one.

Seeing this getting him nowhere Zinan decided on different tack and said "Well it wouldn't be so bad if Hinata were placed in the branch family and then we could control the jinchuuriki through her. Of course she would have to be fixed as we can't have that demon's spawn tainting the bloodline."

At that Hiashi placed his brush back in its stand and staring directly into Zinan's eyes said "This conversation is ended."

Anger rising, Zinan said "You would do well to heed my advice, Hiashi."

Hiashi's stare harden as he glared at Zinan. Realizing his social mistake Zinan replied "Hiashi-sama" though both men knew there was no respect behind it.

While rising from the chair Zinan said "There are a lot of proposals before the Council regarding the changes you want to implement. Now, I can be a friend or a foe, Hiashi-sama. It's your choice."

As Zinan left Hiashi knew that that threat was the least of his worries. In truth, collectively, the Council of Elders always kept 'the Good of the Clan' utmost in their minds. Any proposal carefully wrapped in the blanket of being 'Good for the Clan' was usually assured passage; and if the individual were to gain personally from that proposal this was acceptable if the Clan received the overall benefit. What worried Hiashi was that after Hinata entered her twenty-first year the choice of husband moved to the Council with little input from him as to whom they would choose. He might very well end up being related to Zinan anyway. Hiashi decided he needed to go through the proposals and find a candidate that would help him achieve his goals.

The carriage that pulled up to the Hyuuga estates' main gate the next day was somewhat ornate. Its physical appearance was that of as eight foot long by eight foot wide by eight foot tall cottage on two wheels. The right, left and back sides sported small windows with purple bamboo curtains covering them. The front side was missing but was also covered by a large bamboo curtain of the same color. The roof had railings along the edges to prevent any luggage that was situated on top from falling off. Suspended from the bottom of the railing were small four inch long dragons in a pattern of head to head and tail to tail. The outside walls were colored a pale blue, with a purple dragon with red highlights running along the edge such that it looked at if it would eat its own tail, on all three sides. The two wheels had a diameter of six feet giving the whole carriage a height of eleven feet from ground to roof. Instead of being pulled by oxen as was customary this carriage was attached to two black horses. On the back of the carriage were two burly guards, who looked like weight lifters, standing on small platforms just high enough to see over the luggage that was on the roof. The driver was of standard build but his arms showed evidence that driving the carriage was his regular duty.

One of the Hyuuga guards approached the driver and asked "What is your business at the Hyuuga estates?"

The driver handed some papers to the guard and replied "Kajou Nori to see Hyuuga Hiashi."

The guard looked over the papers and then lifted the front curtain to see inside the carriage. After replacing the curtains he looked at the men on the back of the carriage and then handed the papers back to the driver and said "You are expected. Please follow the path to the front entrance where you will be greeted."

The driver nodded and then once the gate was opened he followed his instructions.

When the carriage reached the front of the Main House, a Hyuuga servant came out, bowed and said "Kajou Nori-san, I am here to escort you to Hyuuga Hiashi."

The front bamboo curtain rose and out stepped a tall slender man with shoulder length black hair that looked wet without actually being wet. There was a part on the left side and the hair was combed such that the right side fell just above the right eye. His face had enough of a feminine touch that if he were a kabuki actor he could easily play the female roles. He wore a dark navy blue kimono with gold designs which seemed to mimic waves on a sea that wrapped around to the back of the kimono where a golden dragon was pictured flying above the sea.

When he was firmly on the ground he said in a lilting voice "Jubei, bring the items I brought."

The driver tied the horses' reins to the carriage and grabbed a bundle from the top of the carriage. Once the driver was next to him, Nori said "I am ready" and then followed the servant into the manor.

The servant led Nori to a room next to Hiashi's office and then said "Please be seated, Kajou-san. Hyuuga Hiashi will see you momentarily. May I get you something?"

Nori replied "No, thank you" and then sat down while his man-servant stood.

The servant gave a polite bow and then left.

A few moments later the door opened and in walked Hiashi with his arms folded inside his kimono sleeves saying "Kajou Nori, exactly on time. It is good to finally meet you."

Nori stood and bowed saying "Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, the pleasure is all mine. I am grateful that you are allowing me to court your daughter."

Hiashi replied "Though I am pleased, you still have to convince the Council of Elders. May I see your ancestry papers?"

Nori reached behind his back to his servant and Jubei immediately placed a scroll in Nori's palm.

Nori gave the scroll to Hiashi while asking "Will I be able to see Hinata-chan now?"

Hiashi scanned the document for a minute and then rerolled it and handed it back to Nori saying "Not until the Council has approved of your offer. It will be another ten minutes before the Council is seated and at that time a servant will escort you to the chamber. I must leave you now, so good luck."

Again Nori bowed and said "Thank you, Hyuuga-sama".

When Hiashi had left Nori just sat back down and quietly waited.

Ten minutes later a servant entered the room and said "Will you please follow me, Kajou-san?"

Nori rose and followed the servant down a long corridor with Jubei close behind him. The trip ended at a set of double doors guarded by two men. One of the guards opened the door and the servant motioned for Nori to enter. After Nori and Jubei had entered the room the guard closed the door and returned to his position while the servant left to continue his duties.

Kajou Nori stood in a large room facing a long banister in the shape of a semi-circle curved towards him. The banister was high enough such that anyone sitting behind it would have the advantage of looking down on anyone in front of it. Behind the banister sat the twelve members of the Council of Elders in a line along the banister.

Nori looked from one end to the other and then centering his attention on the middle seats said "Elders of the Hyuuga Clan, I, Kajou Nori of the Wave Country, stand before you to request the honor of courting Hyuuga Hinata. I have brought evidence of my ancestry and an accounting of my family's holding."

While Nori was saying this Jubei presented a scroll to each member and Nori continued "As you can see my grandfather came from humble beginnings but he was a shrewd businessman. He was able to take the money he made as an author and parlay it into the estate you see there. Unfortunately he and my father died protecting our home and so I am the sole inheritor."

The assets described on the scroll were indeed impressive. All totaled they equaled to about one third of the Hyuuga estate however there was one item that stood out. It seems that Kajou Nori was in possession of land residing in the timberlands of the Wave Country. With the exception of a few geniuses the carpenters of the Wave Country were on par with everyone else however the wood they used was the finest of the Five Great Elemental Countries. Because of the climate and moisture of the Wave Country the trees grown there were excellent for ship building and bridge construction. When built to the same standards, bridges and ships constructed from Wave Country timber lasted twice as long as any other bridge or ship. This quality allowed carpenters from the Wave Country to charge premium prices for their wares.

The Hyuuga Clan has been trying to obtain property rights for these timbers for a long time however eighty-five percent of the land was owned by a few families and the other fifteen percent was owned by the government.

This fact was not lost on any of the members of the Council of Elders especially Hyuuga Zinan. Zinan knew that if they allowed Kajou Nori to marry Hinata then Kajou's property would become Hyuuga property as Kajou Nori would be marrying into the Hyuuga Clan. Now this marriage would obviously interfere with his plan to marry his grandson to Hinata but for a chance to own land rights in the Wave Country forest he was willing to alter his plans. Since Hiashi hasn't chosen which daughter was going to be clan leader, he could petition the Council that Hinata be placed into the branch family after her marriage to Kajou Nori. Then he could work on trying to marry Hanabi to his grandson. Since most of the members of the Council were aware of his intentions to marry Toshi to Hinata, this 'ultimate sacrifice for the Good of the Clan' would give him more leverage at a later date.

While the Council members went over the scrolls Nori had provided Nori continued "The Hyuuga Clan is renowned for its business acumen and to be allowed an opportunity to even be considered as a member is an honor in itself."

Then Nori signaled his man-servant and Jubei presented a small box to each Council member.

"Now may I present to the Council a small gift of appreciation for this opportunity? This little token is yours no matter what decision you arrive at concerning my petition of betrothal" he added.

Inside each box was a simple ring with an opal gem on top and the Hyuuga Clan symbol on both sides.

Nori concluded with "I am really looking forward to joining such an illustrious clan."

Seizing the opportunity Zinan stood and said "This young man's accounting of his lineage is indeed impressive and his declarations seem sincere so I move that we allow Kajou Nori the opportunity to court our Hyuuga Hinata."

There was a low murmur among the remaining Elders and then one by one each held up his right hand signaling their agreement.

Then Zinan addressed Nori saying "The Council has accepted your petition of betrothal and look forward to your upcoming marriage to Hyuuga Hinata."

Nori smiled, gave a deep bow and said "Thank you, esteemed gentlemen" and then he and Jubei were escorted out of the chambers.

The branch family servant came to Hinata's room and softly rapped on the door.

When Hinata answered the servant quietly said "Hinata-sama, there is a gentleman waiting for you in your father's office anteroom."

Hinata replied "Thank you, Aiko" then left her room and headed for the anteroom.

When Hinata reached the door to the anteroom she took a deep breath to calm her anger and then entered. Hinata was taken aback when she first saw her 'betrothed'.

She thought "You have got to be kidding? He looks like a woman dressed as a man."

She regained her resolve and sat down in a chair opposite where Nori sat with a small table between them.

Nori smiled when Hinata had entered the room and when she sat down he said "Hinata-chan, it is so good to finally meet you. Your father has told me so much about you I feel as if I already know you."

Hinata thought "Hinata-chan? He doesn't even know me and he's calling me 'Hinata-chan'."

Maintaining her calm Hinata politely replied "Kajou-san".

Nori said "Please Hinata-chan call me 'Nori-kun' or at least 'Nori' since we will be getting married."

Hinata stood up and politely said "Kajou-san, I am sorry my father enticed you to come here with a promise of marriage however I have no intentions of getting married at this time."

Nori replied "At this time? So you are thinking of marriage. Maybe, if you got to know me, you might change your mind."

"I'm sorry, Kajou-san, but this conversation is over" Hinata replied.

As Hinata moved for the door, Nori said "I'm really not that bad of a person if you would just give me a chance. I'll tell you what just give me four weeks. If I can't convince you that I am worthy of consideration then I will break the contract myself and take all the blame."

Hinata listened while Nori pled his case and then replied "No, thank you."

Nori decided he would give it one more try so he said "Look, if you don't at least give me a chance, your father will just find someone else to marry you. With me, you already know what you got. If you reject me your father may find someone better but I doubt it so that means the next one will be worse. This way your father won't be bothering you for four weeks."

Hinata paused, thinking "He has a point. I can handle him and I don't need anymore stress in my life right now."

Hinata turned to Nori and said "On one condition. You only get my daytime. My nights are my own."

Nori replied "Deal, Hinata-chan".

Then Hinata added "Also, don't ever call me 'Hinata-chan' again."

Nori replied "Deal, Hinata-ch… Hinata".

"Now for my condition" Nori added.

Hinata stared at him suspiciously as he said "We start today, beginning with a tour of you lovely village."

Hinata thought for a while and replied "Okay, just let me inform my father and bodyguard."

After leaving the room and finding Aiko Hinata told her to tell Neji and her father that she would be escorting Kajou Nori around Konoha today.

When she returned to the room she said "Everything is set. We may leave now, Kajou-san."

Nori rose from his seat and pleaded "Please Hinata, 'Nori'."

Hinata looked at him a while and then said "Nori-san."

Nori gathered his things and when he was ready Hinata led him through the mansion to the front door. Outside Nori stepped up to his carriage and opened the door for Hinata saying "May I help you into the carriage?"

With suspicion still on her face Hinata asked "Why are we going in your carriage?"

"Hinata, please, I came straight to your home as soon as I arrived in Konoha. I haven't had a chance to check into my hotel yet. I only want to ride to the hotel and then we can start the tour from there" Nori replied.

Hinata looked at the carriage figuring out her exit points, glanced at the guards and deciding she could defeat them replied "Fine".

Hinata entered the carriage without Nori's help and sat on the right side seat which allowed easy access to the front curtain. Nori entered next, sitting on the left side, opposite Hinata and then tapped on the roof and yelled "Jubei, we're ready."

The carriage moved slowly out of the Hyuuga estates and headed for Konoha's finest, the Ho-oo Hotel. Hinata could feel Neji's chakra as he followed from a distance. Once the carriage reached the hotel, Nori checked in and had his luggage sent up to his room. Then he and Hinata headed out to tour the village with one of his bodyguards following thirty yards behind. Hinata looked back at the bodyguard and then at Nori.

Nori replied "You have your protectors, I have mine."

Hinata turned her head forward and started pointing out the different areas while they headed towards the business district. As they walked around Nori noticed a flower shop and said "I would visit that store" while indicating the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

When they entered the shop a small bell rang out and a voice followed with the greeting "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. May I help you?"

The owner of the voice was Yamanaka Ino who was standing behind the counter. She didn't recognize the man but when she saw Hinata Ino called out "Hey, Hinata. What brings you here?"

Hinata walked up to the counter and replied "Hello Ino. This is Kajou Nori. He is a businessman from the Wave Country who is visiting Konoha. I am escorting him around the village."

Nori smiled giving a polite bow and said "Yamanaka-san, you have a lovely shop here. Do you own it?"

Ino gave a wide smile and replied "It's a family owned shop."

Looking around Nori said "Lovely, do you mind if I look around?"

Ino replied "No, please do. And if I can help you with anything, please, let me know."

As Nori moved through the shop checking out all the different displays Ino leaned the counter using her elbows as support and whispered "Not bad, Hinata. He's a pretty good looker."

Hinata looked aghast at Ino and said "Ino!"

Ino looked back incredulously and said "What?! He has a pretty face. What wrong with admitting it?"

Hinata replied "What about you and Chouji?"

Ino replied "Chouji and I are good. I am perfectly happy with the 'butterfly' I have in my garden but that doesn't mean I am going to ignore all the other 'butterflies' flittering around me. Not all of us have tunnel vision like you."

Hinata thought about what Ino said and was going to respond when Nori returned and said "All the flowers here are lovely especially the edelweiss. They stand for courage and power, don't they?"

Ino brighten and replied "Yes they do. I see you know your flowers."

Nori answered "Well, I do a little gardening every once and a while. Do you deliver outside the village?"

Ino replied "Yes, we do. However the further the delivery the more it cost because of special handling. You see, we guarantee all our flowers to be fresh?"

"Can you deliver to the Wave Country" he asked.

Ino replied "Yes, that's possible."

"Well, when I finish my business in Konoha I may have an order for you." Nori said.

Turning to Hinata, Nori said "I am ready to leave now."

Hinata nodded and said "Goodbye Ino. Maybe I will drop by later."

Ino waved as Hinata and Nori left the shop saying "Come back, again."

As Hinata and Nori moved back among the village crowd Nori's bodyguard started following them as well as Neji. While walking among the many food vendors Hinata caught sight of Aburame Shino.

Hinata brighten and called out "Shino-kun!"

Shino turned around and noticing Hinata replied "Hinata, it is good to see you again."

Hinata said "I know. I am sorry but I have been busy the last two weeks."

Hinata noticed Shino's attention on Nori and said "Oh, excuse me. Shino, this is Kajou Nori, a businessman visiting Konoha. Kajou Nori, this is Aburame Shino, one of my teammates."

Nori and Shino exchanged polite bows and then Shino stiffened slightly as his Kikaichū bugs started getting agitated. His bugs were informing him that they felt a strong source of chakra around but didn't feel threaten by it.

Shino asked "Kajou-san, by any chance are you a shin obi?"

Nori looked surprised and answered "My father and my grandfather were shin obi who died defending our home; how did you know?"

"My bugs informed me of your chakra level" Shino replied.

"Your bugs?" Nori asked.

Hinata answered "Shino-kun is a member of the Aburame Clan and they use bugs in many of the family jutsu techniques."

Nori said "Oh, if you don't mind may I see them" and started searching the ground.

Shino just raised his arm with his palm up and then a small trail of insect exited his sleeve and pooled in his hand. When Nori finally noticed Shino's hand he said "Oh, I see".

Then Nori asked "Are you the same Aburame clan that handles the crop pollinations for growers?"

Shino replied "Yes, there are some sects of our clan that handles pollination, honey production, and pest removal."

"I thought so," Nori said "your clan is known even in the Wave Country."

"Thank you, Kajou-san." Shino said and then turning to Hinata continued "I am sorry but I must be going. Let's get together with Kiba and have dinner this week."

Hinata smiled and said "Yes, I would love that."

Then Shino gave a polite bow to Nori and walked away.

Nori said "I like him. His bugs are a little creepy but I really like him."

Hinata's smiled slowly faded as Shino disappeared and then she said "Let's go."

As Hinata continued the tour of Konoha she heard a familiar voice call her name, a voice that belonged to someone she thought was out of the village for a few more days. As she turned around she saw the one person that matters the most to her coming towards her and Nori.

As Naruto stopped in front of her, Hinata exclaimed "Naruto-kun, I thought you were out on a mission. What happened?"

Naruto chuckled while placing his right hand behind his head and said "Well, it ended early. It seems the missing Nin me and my team were sent to capture was dumb enough to pick on someone else who was stronger than him and end up getting killed. Tsunade had to refund the client's money so we didn't get paid but that doesn't mean I can't treat you lunch, if you're free?"

Hinata noticed Naruto glancing from her to Nori and back with a questioning look in his eyes. Hinata regained her composure from her initial shock and replied "Oh, I'm sorry. Naruto-kun, this is Kajou Nori. I am escorting him around the village. Kajou Nori, this is Uzumaki Naruto my….."

But before Hinata could finish the introduction Nori stepped up and said "Hi, it good to meet a close friend of my fiancé."

It was at this point that all time stopped for Hinata as she told herself she did not just hear Nori make that statement. However the look on Naruto's face told her that Nori did indeed say what she thought he said.

As Nori looked back and forth between Naruto and Hinata he said "Oh, I am sorry. I thought you were a close friend because she called you 'Naruto-kun'."

The deafening silence was replaced by a growing killing intent coming from Naruto as he slowly turned to Hinata and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?"

Hinata grabbed Naruto by his arm and pulled him away from Nori and placing her hand on his chest quietly said "Naruto-kun, please calm down."

Without taking his eyes off Nori, Naruto repeated through clenched teeth "What the hell is he talking about?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto with pleading eyes and said "I can't explain now but I will tonight, at dinner. If you love me, please, just trust me."

At that statement Naruto turned his eyes toward Hinata's face and seeing the hope in her eyes, slowly calmed down and said "Ok, I'll wait until dinner."

Naruto continued "I meet you at Ichiraku at seven" and then, after glaring once more at Nori, walked away.

Hinata was livid! When she turned from the direction Naruto had taken she steeled her eyes and walked towards Nori seething. Because of Hinata's upbringing in the Hyuuga clan she would never utter any profanities out loud but in her mind she had free reign and so she yelled every single curse word she had ever had the displeasure of hearing Anko say.

"What was that all about?" she asked Nori as she approached him.

Nori just gave a shy smile and said, "Well, you didn't mention it to anyone we met before so I just thought I would be upfront about it."

Hinata looked Nori straight in the eyes and said "Look, I agreed to give you a chance but when I introduce you to anyone in Konoha I will do it my way or the deal is off. Do you understand?!"

Nori just gave a sheepish smile and said "I understand."

With that answer Hinata released the tension in her body and said "Today's tour is over. I have a headache and now I just want to go home and lay down."

Nori was understanding, surprisingly, and said "That's ok since I have some correspondences I need to catch up on. Shall I come by in the morning, maybe around ten?"

Hinata, lost in thought and worry, just muttered "Fine" and walked off leaving Nori where he stood.

Hinata was really worried about what she would tell Naruto. Obviously she was going to tell him the truth but all her experience living as a Hyuuga had taught Hinata that even the truth, if not properly worded, won't get the results one expects.

When Hinata arrived at Ichiraku that evening she saw Naruto outside pacing back and forth. She knew that if she wanted a favorable outcome to her explanation she needed Naruto to be inside the restaurant. Hyuuga training had taught her that if you want a favorable outcome to a negotiation then meet your opponent in a setting that they feel relaxed and comfortable around.

When Hinata reached Naruto he said "Okay Hinata, what was he talking about?"

"Good, he has calmed down some" she thought and then she said "Naruto-kun, lets go inside, sit down and I will explain everything."

Naruto thought a second and then said "Okay."

When inside Hinata made sure they took a booth instead of sitting at the counter and waited until their order was taken before starting.

"Now Naruto-kun, the Council of Elders and my father believe it is time for me to get married" she said.

Naruto shouted "What?!!"

Hinata immediately pleaded "Shh, keep your voice down, please Naruto-kun?"

Naruto saw the anxious look in her eyes and decided to quiet down so he whispered loudly "So what does that have to do with him?"

Hinata swallowed and answered "He is the man my father decided on."

"Well, you told them to go to hell, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I told Nori-san, though I didn't use those words, but he brought up a good point. If I just outright reject him Father will just find another suitor for me" Hinata replied.

Naruto asked "So, what wrong with that?"

"Naruto-kun, we need to find a way to stop them once and for all. If they think I am allowing Nori-san to court me for the next four weeks then they will back off and give us time to formulate a plan" Hinata explained.

Naruto said incredulously "Four weeks?" and then crossed his arms saying "Well, I don't like it."

Hinata moved closer to Naruto and said "I am treating this as if it were a mission from Tsunade-sama to escort a dignitary around Konoha. It is only during the daytime. At night whenever you are free we can get together and cuddle up."

Naruto kept his arms crossed and said "I still don't like it."

Then he quickly added "The Nori part, I like the cuddling part."

At this point Hinata unleashed her secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes, and said "Please Naruto-kun?"

That did it. Naruto knew he was whipped and so he said "Oh, all right but I expect some serious comforting for the next four weeks."

Hinata smiled and said "Deal", kissed Naruto and then they both settled down to eat.

The next two weeks went just as Hinata had said. Nori would arrive at the estates exactly at ten in the morning and Hinata would spend the whole day showing him around the village. She took him to the shopping district, she took him to the business district and she took him to the cultural center. All the while she kept her personal life out of the conversations. When they were eating it became a little harder because she couldn't change the subject as easily. Nori would asked about the things she liked to do or the places she liked to go and Hinata would either give a non-committal answer or try to change the subject. Nori tried his best to make her laugh. He would tell her jokes, he tried making up riddles and he even tried singing to her. One time he attempted to show off by balancing on the railing of a small bridge but toppled over into the small stream below. However Hinata never showed any signs of being impressed.

When evening came they would come back to the estates where she would bid Nori goodbye and then sneak out to join Naruto if he was free that night. Most of the time they just stayed in his apartment keeping a low profile but once they were able to meet at the grotto. A couple of nights Hiashi invited Nori to stay for dinner so that the rest of the Main branch could meet him. Luckily Naruto was on assignment those nights and Hinata was able to avoid any trouble. At the end of the second week Nori dropped a bombshell.

Just as they arrived at the estate front door Nori said "Hinata, I have to leave in a couple of days to go to Suna for the next two weeks and your father has already given his permission for you to attend."

Hinata was stunned.

She looked at him and said "My father gave his permission? What about me? Nobody asked me if I wanted to go?"

Nori chuckled and said "I already assumed you would go. You promised you would give me four weeks and so if I have to go to Suna on business naturally you would come. Besides, you don't seem comfortable walking around Konoha with me. I know that I can get to know you better if you were away from this village and your friends."

Hinata stood silent for a while and then said "Fine. I'll go to Suna."

Nori replied "Good. We will be leaving at dawn in two days. Good night, Hinata."

Hinata entered the mansion and closed the door behind her. As she walked to her room all she could think about was how she was going to explain this to Naruto-kun. Hinata entered her room, change her clothes, waited about an hour for the household to settle down for the night then sneaked off the estates and headed for Naruto's apartment. When she got there she rapped lightly on the door and waited for him to answer. When Naruto opened the door, he saw that it was Hinata, let her inside and then embraced and kissed her.

After pulling back he said "Hinata, you got here just in time. There's an action movie playing at the theater tonight and I was thinking we could sneak out to see it. The last time was your choice and that chick flick wasn't too bad but this movie got explosions and chases and…."

Naruto was silenced when Hinata put her hand to his mouth.

Then she said "I have to go to Suna for two weeks in two days."

Naruto looked at her in confusion and asked "Why?"

Hinata sighed and said "Nori is going to Suna on business."

Naruto retorted "So let the bastard go. What does that have to do with you?"

"I have to go with him because I promised to give him four weeks" she replied.

"So, he gets to spend two weeks alone with you in Suna while I sit here all alone. Is that it?" he said in anger.

Hinata looked at him and said "Naruto-kun, please. I gave my word and if anyone understands what it means to give one's word it should be you."

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh and said "I know, but I'll be missing you for two whole weeks."

Hinata replied "I know, I know."

Then Naruto added "But Hinata, the Jounin vote is next week and I wanted you with me when I win."

Again all Hinata could say was "I know, I know", her voice soft and full of pain.

Naruto could see in Hinata's eyes that she was on the verge of tears so he relented and said "its okay, Hinata, I understand. But you owe me big, so tomorrow night we are having dinner outside in the forest by the stream, okay?"

Hinata smiled while looking at him and just nodded her head in agreement.

Then Naruto added "And I want enough lovin' to last me two weeks, got it?"

Hinata beamed brightly and answered "I'll give you enough to last a month."

Naruto kissed her nose and said "Good. Now let's go see that movie. I heard it was really loud….."

Hinata just let Naruto drone on about the movie happy that they were still together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Proposal

The next day was rather a short one where Nori was concerned. Hinata met him at the mansion as usual and walked with him around the village. She started at the Academy where Konoha shin obis receive their training and finished at the Hokage Museum which told the history of Konohagakure no Sato. At about noon Nori ended the tour saying he had to make sure his wares were properly prepared for the trip.

As Hinata was heading home she discovered something. She was tired. She wasn't tired so much from physical exhaustion but from emotional exhaustion. Nori had been pretty good at keeping his word and not pressuring her about their betrothal and truth be known Hinata thought that he was actually a very nice guy. But having to escort him everywhere he went in Konoha had cut into her time with Naruto-kun. It seemed like if she was free he was out on a mission and if he was free she was with Nori. She could recall a few times when she was with Nori, either dining or just walking, and she would feel this killing intent coming from somewhere. She wasn't sure if it was Naruto-kun or not but she just wanted to go to him and reassure him that everything was fine. However before she could even begin to locate him the killing intent would disappear. And now she was going away to Suna with Nori for two weeks and the thought of being away from Naruto-kun for that long was taking its toll on her.

Well, at least she and Naruto-kun would be having a nice quiet dinner tonight since Nori has to prepare some correspondence before leaving Konoha. And since Nori was busy right now Hinata thought that she would visit her favorite sweet shop and have some tea and daifuki (soft rice cake with red bean jam). After placing her order Hinata sat outside watching the village she loved going about its everyday life. She noticed what looked like a Jounin instructor with his team of genins sitting about two tables away.

As Hinata watched them she thought about her genin days with Kurenai-sensei, Shino, and Kiba and of course Akamaru. Kurenai-sensei would also treat them to a meal after a successful mission. It was suppose to increase a sense of teamwork but what it really gave Hinata was the family closeness she never got at home. She always wanted to be a Jounin instructor with her own genin team but all the duties that come with being the clan heiress prevented her from taking on a group. Most of her friends became team leaders except for Sakura who was too busy at the hospital to lead a team and Shikamaru who was too lazy. Even Naruto-kun had a team. When Ebisu was permanently crippled during one of their mission Naruto volunteered to take on Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon as his own team. Hinata's internal ramblings were interrupted when the waitress brought her order.

As she settled down to eat, she overheard one of the genin asking their instructor who he wanted for the next Hokage. After the incident with Danzo it was decide that instead of a single candidate the Council would choose two or more candidates and then let the Jounins vote for the one they would follow. And if there wasn't a clear winner then the Hokage position would be selected from the top two candidates with another round of voting.

The Jounin looked at his students and said "There are a lot of good candidates out there but I'm hoping they pick Uzumaki Naruto."

The second genin asked "Why, Sensei? My dad says that Nara Shikamaru should be the next Hokage."

Then the third one said "Well my father thinks it should be Hatake Kakashi or at least the Hyuuga guy."

The Jounin sat back in his chair and said "As I have said, there are a lot of good candidates but I will tell you what I think. I believe Hyuuga Neji can be eliminated immediately because though he is a very strong shin obi no one wants a Hokage who can be taken down at the slightest whim of a Main family member."

This statement broke Hinata's heart. Right here was another reason the rift in her family had to be repaired. Neji was being punished again for something he had he had no control over.

Then the Jounin said "That Nara kid is a pretty good strategist and not a bad fighter when he is motivated but that the main problem. He isn't motivated enough to take the job seriously."

The third genin piped up again "So what about Hatake Kakashi? I hear he's a great fighter. Wouldn't he make a good Hokage?"

The Jounin answered "Yes, he would make a great Hokage but he's a lot like the great Sannin Jiraiya. He would not want to be tied to a desk. He is more of a lone wolf."

The first genin who started the conversation asked "Why Uzumaki Naruto, then?"

At this point the Jounin sat up straight and looking each genin in the eye said "Like I said before, there are a lot of great shin obis I would follow to the gates of hell and back again. But there is only one shin obi I would go through those gates with and that is Uzumaki-san. Because I know that if he is leading the charge then we actually have a chance of winning. And even if we were repelled I know that if there is a breath of life in any shin obi's body Uzumaki-san would make sure that person was not left behind."

Upon hearing this Hinata smiled knowing that her Naruto-kun was finally getting the recognition he deserved. The rest of the conversation drifted off into bravery and teamwork so Hinata finished her treat and went home to relax for tonight.

When evening came Hinata left the Hyuuga estates and headed towards Yuuhi Kurenai's place. Even though she was meeting Naruto for dinner she wanted to be able to look her father in the eyes and not lie should he asked where she had been tonight. She felt the chakra of her temporary bodyguard following her. Since Neji was preparing for the trip tomorrow she had been assigned one of the other branch members as a guard while she walked to the old Sensei's place. As she entered the apartment building she felt his presence stop atop the roof of the apartment complex. Hinata took the elevator to Kurenai's floor, got off and walked to the apartment door. She softly knocked and soon she heard foot steps coming to the door.

When the door opened she politely bowed and said "Hello, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai smiled when she saw Hinata and said "Hinata, what a nice surprise. What brings you out here tonight?"

Hinata smiled and said "May I come in? I have a favor to ask you."

Kurenai's interest was piqued and so she stepped aside to allow Hinata to enter while saying "Certainly, you know I am always available if you need to talk about something."

Hinata walked in the apartment and sat down on the sofa and waited for Kurenai to sit down and get comfortable before she made her request. She watched as Kurenai removed some of Asumakuzu's toys from the other end of the sofa and then sat down and gave Hinata her full attention.

Hinata prepared herself and said "I was wondering if you could create a genjutsu that shows us spending a quiet evening here for my bodyguard who is on top of the roof?"

Kurenai stared at Hinata closely for a moment and answered "Normally that would be impossible because of the Byakugan but if he stays on the roof there should be enough interference from the building itself to make that possible. But the next question is 'Why should I?'"

Hinata looked down at her hands for a moment and then raising her head said "Tonight I want to spend the evening with Naruto-kun but I don't want anyone from my clan to find out."

Kurenai then asked "Does this have anything to do with this Nori affair?"

Hinata just quietly nodded.

Kurenai sat back and said "Look Hinata, you're of age now so I have no right to interfere with your sex life but I will not be a party to an illicit affair."

Hinata's eyes got wide and she quickly said "Oh no, Sensei. It is not what you think; we are only having a moonlight picnic. It just that I have to go to Suna tomorrow for two weeks and I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with Naruto-kun these past two weeks. So I just wanted …." she softly said as her voice got lower and her head hung low.

Kurenai looked at Hinata for a while and then said "And how long are we supposed to be enjoying ourselves?"

Hinata looked up quickly and saw the warm smile on Kurenai's face and replied gratefully, "Only until midnight at the latest."

"Well," said Kurenai "then I will needs some chakra paper seals to keep it going consistently in case I am interrupted by Asumakuzu."

Kurenai rose from the sofa and headed for a small hall closet. Opening the door she took a small wooden box from the top shelf and brought it back into the living room. When Kurenai opened the case Hinata saw a number of paper seals stacked neatly into bundles.

As Kurenai took out a bundle she said "I have these pre-charge with my chakra and I only have to set the design of the genjutsu on top of them to activate them."

Hinata watched as Kurenai set out a dozen seals on the table in front of the sofa and then concentrate as she put her hand upon each one.

After a few minutes Kurenai sat back and said "Done. Now all I have to do is place these on the walls of this room and the kitchen and we should be all ready."

As Kurenai placed each seal around the rooms she asked "Hinata, is Nori really all that bad a person?"

Hinata replied "No, not really. He does have a certain boyish charm just like Naruto-kun and if I had never met Naruto-kun I might even seriously consider marrying him."

After Kurenai had finished placing the last seal she said, "Now, when I say the word 'now' I want you to conceal your chakra. Do you understand?"

Hinata just nodded her head in agreement. Then Kurenai performed a few hand seals and said "Now!"

Hinata suppressed her chakra and looked around the room. She couldn't tell any difference so she asked Kurenai "Did it work?"

Kurenai smiled and answered "Yes. If your bodyguard doesn't decide to take a closer look then all he will see from up there are you and I having tea and talking. Now you must keep your chakra suppressed until you get a least two blocks away or he might detect it from all the other shin obi out in the night."

Hinata smiled brightly and hugged Kurenai saying "Thank you, Sensei."

When Hinata released Kurenai she said "I'll be back before midnight" and turned to head for the door but Kurenai stopped her and saying "Wait, you better leave this way."

Hinata looked confused as Kurenai headed for the kitchen but followed anyway. Once inside she saw Kurenai moving the refrigerator away from the wall which surprised Hinata as the heavy unit seemed to move quite easily. Once the path was clear enough to step behind the refrigerator Kurenai made a few hand signs and a small panel opened in the wall leading to a ladder going down.

Kurenai stepped away from the wall and said "I had this installed a few months back in case of emergency. It leads to a tunnel underground and comes up in the abandoned building next door."

This caught Hinata off guard and she said "Installed? Didn't the landlord object?"

Kurenai eyed Hinata with a puzzled look and replied "Didn't I tell you?"

When Hinata shook her head Kurenai continued "I bought this property and the one next door two years ago. I used my saving and the money I received after Asuma death to purchase it from the previous owner. After the attack by Pein and subsequent attack by Rock he decided living in a ninja village was too dangerous so he put it up for sale. With the income from this complex I will be able to choose which missions I will or will not take and still be able to spend time with Asumakuzu. I still don't know what I will do with the building next door but I have to keep it so I can have an exit from the tunnel."

"Now I won't be able to reset the seal until after you've returned or your bodyguard might notice. You can use this route to get back in the apartment" Kurenai finished.

Hinata hugged Kurenai once more and stepped through the small door and climb partially down the ladder. She stopped as Kurenai closed the door and the passage way became very dark. She let her shin obi trained eyes become accustomed to the darkness and then preceded down the ladder until she came to the bottom. Next she moved through the passage about a hundred feet and then came to a second ladder. This one she climbed up until she came to a wooden panel above her head. She carefully pushed the panel up to peer out and see if anyone was around. Finding no one she quickly hurried out of the tunnel and closed the floor panel remembering it location for her return. As she quickly left the room she entered a dark hallway which had a few doors on the right and left and a door at the far end. She hurried down to the end of the hallway and listen to the door for any noise before slowly opening it. As the door cracked open she could feel the outside air flowing inside and she knew she had made it. When she stepped out she stayed close to the wall and quickly got her bearing. She was outside an abandon building which was north of Kurenai's apartment complex. The building itself shielded Hinata from her bodyguard's line of sight so she crept carefully away and headed for Ichiraku to meet Naruto.

As Hinata turned the last corner on her way to the ramen stand she saw Naruto in the distance waiting in front of the shop next to a large basket. As she sprinted the final distance she called out "Naruto-kun."

Upon hearing his name Naruto turned towards the sound and smiled as he saw Hinata running towards him. As soon as Hinata reached him she hugged him tight burying her face in his jacket and enjoying the aroma that only Naruto-kun.

Naruto held onto Hinata and said "Wow, I didn't expect a greeting like this."

Hinata rubbed her cheek against his jacket and said "I missed you so much."

Naruto chuckled and said "As much as I am enjoying this I think we better get going before the food gets cold."

Hinata pulled her head back without releasing her grip and looking down said "What's in the basket?"

Naruto replied "I dunno. I asked Ayame nee-chan to make us a dinner for tonight and when I came to pick it up she said not to open it until we were at our picnic site. Whatever is in there sure smells good."

Hinata pulled back releasing her grip on Naruto and said "Oh?!"

Then Naruto picked up the basket which was actually a twelve inch wide by twelve inch deep by thirty inch tall container made from bamboo with shoulder straps for carrying it one one's back.

After placing the basket on his back Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and said "Let's go. I know the perfect place for our dinner."

Together they sprinted for the North Gate and then outside the walls of Konoha into the deep forest surrounding the village. As they got further away from the lights of Konoha their shin obi training took over their senses, heightening them to make the dark of night no deeper than twilight. After a short while they came to a clearing that sloped down into a small valley with a spring rambling through it. They stayed up at the top of the slope with a view of the night sky right above the tree line, the star twinkling like little diamonds in the sky. Naruto took off the basket and set it down and opening the top cover pulled out a blanket and spread it on the ground.

Then he sat down on the blanket and asked Hinata, "Well, what do you think? Do you like it?"

Hinata turned to look at Naruto and said "No."

Naruto's face turned crestfallen and then Hinata smiled brightly saying "I love it! It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen!"

Naruto's smile returned and he said "Come on; let's eat before the food gets cold."

As Hinata sat down across from Naruto he opened the front of the basket and saw that inside there were six shelves and each shelf had food on it. The display looked like a smorgasbord of different types of food.

Hinata saw all the food and said "Naruto-kun, all this is for us? We won't be able to eat it all."

Naruto replied "I didn't know she was going to do all this."

The bottom shelf was occupied by two thermos jugs. On the second level there were nigiri-zushi (pieces of tuna over vinegared rice balls), tekka-don (pieces of tuna over rice), chakin-zushi (vinegared rice wrapped in a thin egg crepe), inari-zushi (vinegared rice and vegetables wrapped in a bag of fried tofu) and odori-ebi (live shrimp).

Naruto and Hinata looked at the odori-ebi and each other and both said "No!"

There were condiments like oshinko (pickles), neta (sushi topping), wasabi (Japanese horseradish), gari (vinegared ginger) and shoyu (soy sauce).

On the third shelf were maki-mono (vinegared rice and abalone rolled in nori seaweed), tekka-maki (tuna-filled maki-zushi), kappa-maki (cucumber-filled maki-zushi), oshinko-maki (pickled radish rolls), umejiso-maki (Japanese ume plum and perilla leaf roll), negitoro-maki (scallion and tuna roll), toro-maki (marbled tuna roll), natto-maki (sticky, strong-tasting fermented-soybean rolls) and ana-kyu-maki (conger eel and cucumber rolls).

The fourth level held anago (conger eel), awabi (abalone), ebi (boiled shrimp), hirame (flounder), hokkigai (surf clam), hotategai (scallop), ika (squid) ikura (salmon roe), kani (crab), katsuo (bonito), mirugai (surf clam), ni-ika (squid simmered in a soy-flavored stock), nori-tama (sweetened egg wrapped in dried seaweed), suzuki (sea bass), tako (octopus), tamago (sweet egg custard wrapped in dried seaweed).

The fifth level had two bowls of noodles for the ramen. The top shelf contained the desserts. There was Anpan (a Japanese sweet bun filled with red bean paste), Castella (Japanese sponge cake), Hakuto jelly (Japanese style jelly made from fresh white peach), Imagawayaki (a bun made of batter in a special pan and filled with sweet azuki bean paste), Melon bread (a sweet bakery product), Dango (a Japanese dumpling made from rice flour), Sātā Andāgī (sweet deep fried buns of dough similar to doughnuts).

Naruto thought "I wonder what's inside these" and then pulled out both thermos and gave one to Hinata.

Hinata took the one Naruto offered and asked "What is it?"

Naruto shrugged saying "I don't know. Let's open them and see."

When Naruto opened his jug and took a sniff the sweet smell of ramen broth hit him and he smiled while saying "Mmmm, this is the ramen broth."

When Hinata opened her jug and took a sniff she knew exactly what it contained. This liquid had been served at the end of many Hyuuga formal dinners and clan meetings.

She looked up at Naruto and exclaimed "Sake! Naruto-kun, this bottle contains Sake."

Then she stared at Naruto and said "Naruto-kun, did you intend on using this to get me drunk and then take advantage of me?"

Naruto's eyes widen and he quickly put up his hands in a placating gesture while saying "No! No! Honest Hinata, I didn't know what was in these bottle! I swear! I would never do anything like that. I would never try to take advantage of you…."

As his voice trailed off he sheepishly looked at Hinata and asked "Would it have worked if I did?"

Hinata put her hands on her hips and harrumphed while staring at him.

Naruto just placed his right hand behind his head and said "Well, you can't blame a guy for asking, can you?"

Hinata stared at Naruto for a few more seconds and then relaxing her posture said "I'll have just one cup after dinner and that's all."

The Hinata removed the bowls of noodles and poured the ramen broth over them letting them steep while she prepared their plates with samples of everything available. She made sure that anything she believed was made from soft-shelled fish ended upon Naruto's plate. When she felt that the ramen was sufficiently warmed she broke a pair of disposable chopsticks and handed them to Naruto with his bowl of ramen. Naruto dove into his bowl of ramen with his usual gusto so he finished before Hinata had eaten half of her bowl. When he started to reach for some of the food on his plate Hinata lightly rapped his hand with her chopstick.

When he looked up in surprise she handed him her bowl and said "Finish this first."

Naruto was confused but he was never one to turn down free ramen so he smiled and dove into her bowl.

After he was finished with the broth Hinata said "Now I am going to feed you so put your head in my lap."

As Naruto reclined with his head on Hinata's lap, Hinata grab a tekka-don and dipping it in the wasabi-soy mixture placed it in his mouth. Next she took kappa-maki, placed a little gari on it, took a bite and then fed the rest to Naruto. She continued to do this while occasionally leaning down to kiss Naruto deeply.

After the meal was finished Naruto rose from Hinata's lap, grabbed the bottle of Sake, the two drinking cups and stood up. The he reached down, took Hinata by the hand helping her to her feet, walked over to a nearby tree and sat back down in a notch created by the tree roots. With his back against the tree he beckoned for Hinata to sit between his legs with her back against his chest. After Hinata got comfortable he opened the bottle and poured one cup for her and one cup for him. Hinata gingerly sipped her sake and felt the burn while it traveled down her throat. Naruto just tilted his head back and drank it in one gulp.

After swallowing, Naruto declared "This is some of the best sake I have ever tasted" and then poured himself another cup.

In the time it took Hinata to finish her single serving Naruto had gulped down six servings.

Hinata looked up at Naruto from her position with concern and said "Naruto-kun, that's enough. You have had six serving already. You're going to be sick."

Naruto just chuckled and said "Don't worry, Hinata. All I can get out of this is the kick and the taste. That stupid fox always burns off the alcohol before I can even get a buzz started."

Hinata replied "Even so, I don't want you to reek of alcohol while you're holding me like this."

At that statement Naruto put down the Sake bottle, placed his arms around Hinata's waist and leaned back against the tree. Hinata placed her arms atop of Naruto's and leaned into him and felt the warmth of his 'pulsating' chakra engulf her.

After a while Naruto said "Don't the stars look beautiful tonight?"

Hinata nodded her head and replied "Yes, they really are pretty."

"All of them look close enough to touch", Naruto said.

Hinata was enjoying her closeness to Naruto so she didn't comment.

Then Naruto quietly said "Hey Hinata, do you want me to grab one for you?"

Hinata quietly giggled at the silly idea and replied "That would be very nice, Naruto-kun."

"Okay," Naruto replied, "how about that one right there?"

Hinata, deciding to play along, asked "Which one, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replied "That one right there."

Hinata couldn't see anything special about any of the stars and so she repeated "Which one? I don't see it."

Then Naruto pointed the index finger of his right hand and said "That one right there. Don't you see it?"

Hinata tried to see better by squinting her eyes but still she could not see what Naruto was looking at and said "I still can't see it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto held his arm straight and said "Here, lay your head on my arm and look straight past my finger."

Hinata was beginning to think that maybe the Kyuubi hadn't burned all the alcohol from Naruto's system but decided to do as he asked. When she placed her head on his arm and looked past his finger she saw nothing at first but soon she noticed a blue sparkle just past Naruto's finger. As she marveled at it she began to notice it was getting brighter. Then she realized it was not only getting brighter but growing larger too. As she pulled her head from Naruto's arm Naruto made a sudden grabbing motion at the blue orb and then cupped it with his other hand. Keeping his arms around Hinata, he brought both hands in front of her and opened them slowly. Inside his hands was a small glowing blue orb about the size of a small hen's egg. Hinata recognized it as a rasengan but she had never seen one so small. As she marveled at the spiraling patterns and swirling hues of blue with wisps of purple and red, Naruto slowly let the rasengan dissipate.

As the rasengan slowly faded Hinata noticed a shape inside the disappearing ball. As the blue ball got thinner and thinner and the strange shaped became more defined, Hinata's eyes got bigger and bigger. When the rasengan had finally disappeared Hinata could not believe what was sitting in Naruto's hand. In his hand was a simple silver ring with three gems; the center gem was a blue sapphire and on the right and left side of the sapphire were two diamonds. The diamonds were one half the size of the sapphire and recessed slightly below the center gem.

Naruto took the ring from his palm and placing it on Hinata's ring finger said "Hinata, you have been the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't see me living the rest of my life with anyone else. Would you marry me?"

Hinata's hadn't heard a thing as her mind had shut down. Though she was still conscious, Hinata was ignoring all her senses except for her eyes which were fixated on the ring on her finger.

As she stared at the ring there was but one thought being repeated in her head; 'This is an engagement ring!' 'This is an engagement ring!'

When Naruto didn't get an answer to his question he repeated "Uh, Hinata. Will you marry me?"

When she still did not answer him Naruto placed his hand under her chin to turn her face towards his but he felt resistance as Hinata kept staring at her hand. Using a little force he was able to slowly turn her face to his but her eyes stayed focused on her hand. When Naruto covered her hand with his, Hinata finally regained her senses and slowly turned her eyes to look at him.

Seeing that he finally had her attention Naruto repeated his question "Hinata, will you marry me?"

Upon hearing Naruto's proposal Hinata immediately spun around and with her knees on the ground grabbed him around the neck in a fierce hug and said "YES!"

Then Hinata started to rain kisses upon Naruto's face, kissing his forehead, his eyes, both cheeks and finally his lips. As she deepen the kiss, Hinata poured all the love and passion she felt for Naruto in that one act such that when they finally separated it was Naruto's turn to be dazed.

After a few seconds Naruto returned to his senses and quietly uttered "Wow."

Then Hinata moved so Naruto could put his legs together and then she sat on his lap and snuggled up beneath his chin.

As she kept looking at her ring Naruto said "You really like it?"

Hinata nodded and said "It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen."

As Hinata once again snuggled into Naruto chest she said "I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto rubbed his cheek on top of Hinata's head and said "I love you too, Hinata-chan."

Smiling Hinata said "I wish we could stay like this forever."

As Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto she started thinking that maybe they should finally make love.

She thought "My father think I'm old enough otherwise he wouldn't be trying to marry me off."

"Naruto-kun definitely loves me as much as I love him" she continued.

"And Kurenai–sensei is right, who I share my body with is no one's business but mine" she concluded.

Then Hinata's mind echoed "Kurenai-sensei" and she suddenly sat up just missing Naruto's chin.

Surprised Naruto asked "What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata asked "What time is it?"

Puzzled Naruto looked at the night sky and said "About eleven o'clock I would guess. Why?"

Hinata rose from Naruto's lap and replied "We have to go. I promised Kurenai-sensei I would be back before midnight."

While standing up Naruto asked "What has your old sensei to do this?"

As Hinata started gathering up their things she replied "In order to sneak out of the estates tonight I told my father I was visiting Kurenai-sensei. Right now she has a genjutsu running that shows me and her talking at her place in order to fool my bodyguard."

At that moment Hinata stopped and looked at her ring and said "Oh, Naruto-kun. What are we going to do about Father and Nori?"

Naruto just walked up to Hinata and taking her hands in his said "Don't worry about them. I told you I was working on a plan and as a matter of fact it has already begun."

Hinata looked in Naruto's eyes with hope and said "Really. Tell me all about it."

Naruto just shook his head and replied "Nope."

Puzzled, Hinata asked "Why?"

Naruto smiled and said "Because if it doesn't work I don't want any of the blame to fall on you."

"But if it fails I don't want you to get into trouble all alone" Hinata replied.

She looked at the ring and said "Me accepting this ring says that if anything happens to you then it happens to me too."

Naruto placed his right hand under Hinata's chin and tilting her head back gave her a slight kiss and said "If anything does go wrong we will face it together but I need you to trust me on this one."

Hinata smiled and said "I do trust you. It just that we don't have much time left before I have to refuse Nori's request and then the Council will try to force me into a marriage of their choosing."

Naruto just smiled and said "Don't worry. So far everything seems to be going according to the plan but I will tell you this. The Jounin's vote for the next Hokage is a part of the plan so I will explain everything after that happens. Okay?"

Hinata smiled and replied "Okay" and then kissed him lightly before saying "Now let's hurry before I'm too late."

Gathering up all their gear and packing it away Naruto and Hinata sped back to Konoha.

When they were a few blocks from Kurenai's place Hinata stopped and said "I have to suppress my chakra and go on my own now to sneak back in."

Then she focused her Byakugan towards the apartment complex and saw the guard still perched on the rooftop.

Turning to Naruto she said "Will I see you tomorrow before I leave?"

Naruto replied "You can count on it."

Then Hinata leaned in giving him a quick kiss and then took off for Kurenai's. Following the same route as she did when leaving, Hinata was able to get back inside the abandoned building with no problem. After entering the tunnel and reaching the hidden door behind the refrigerator she realized that she had no way of knowing if anyone was in the apartment besides her old sensei. Deciding to take a chance she pushed on the door which made a small noise as it hit the back of the refrigerator and then both moved away from her effortlessly. After entering the kitchen she put everything back the way it was and walked into the living room where she found Kurenai on the sofa reading a book. Kurenai had heard the noise in the kitchen and carefully gripping her hidden kunai, just in case, waited for her visitor to appear.

Upon seeing Hinata she released her kunai, put down her book and said "How was your evening?"

Hinata smiled a dreamy smile and replied "Just perfect!"

Kurenai gave a warm smile and said "I see. And from that rock on your hand I'd say congratulations are in order."

In her haste to get back Hinata had forgotten she was still wearing the ring.

Hinata pleaded with her sensei "Please don't tell anybody yet, it will ruin everything."

Kurenai rose from the sofa and coming toward Hinata said "Don't worry; I'm on your side. In our previous conversations I just wanted to cushion the fall in case you and Naruto didn't work out. I think it is the best thing to happen to both of you."

And with that statement Kurenai held out her arms and gave Hinata a big hug.

"You know I am so proud of you, growing from a shy little girl to the confident kunoichi I see before me" Kurenai said.

Hinata hugged Kurenai right back and said "Thank you, Sensei."

Pulling back Kurenai said "Now let me probe where we are in the genjutsu."

Releasing Hinata Kurenai moved across the room to each of the paper seals and upon reaching the kitchen she said "Here we are, in the kitchen. You're sitting at the table watching me wash the dishes. So come in and sit down right there."

Kurenai pointed out the proper chair and then stood by the counter with her hands inside the sink and when Hinata was ready she did a few hand signs and released the genjutsu.

"Now if you can stay a little longer I liked to hear how he proposed" asked Kurenai.

Hinata and Kurenai moved to the living room while telling her sensei how the evening went and after she finished Kurenai said "I didn't know the boy had it in him. That was pretty good. Asuma had such a hard time asking me I almost ended up proposing to myself."

Then standing up, Kurenai said "Well, it's late and I know you have leave for Suna tomorrow so I'll let you go now."

When Hinata rose from the sofa Kurenai walked her to the door and then turned to embrace her saying "Congratulations again, your wish has come true."

Hinata returned the hug and with tears in her eyes she said "Thank you, Sensei."

When Hinata reached the main floor of the complex she removed her ring and placed it on the gold chain that she wore around her neck next to the locket she had received from her mother. After leaving the apartment complex Hinata felt the chakra of her bodyguard leave the building and follow her toward the Hyuuga estates. Once she passed through the main gates she felt her bodyguard move towards Neji's quarters where she assumed he was going to give his report about the night's 'lack' of activity. When Hinata entered the manor she headed straight for her room however, in going to the sleeping quarters, she had to pass her father's study. She noticed the glow coming through the shoji screen signifying that her father was working late again. Though she loved him and knew he only wanted what was best for the clan, and as a consequence their family, she felt that somehow he had lost his way and had forgotten just how to be a father. Moving quietly she headed for her room and after entering placed her hand on her chest so she could feel the ring which nestled with her locket between her breasts. With her night clothes already laid out by one of the servant she quickly washed up and changed into her sleeping attire and nestled into bed. Tonight she knew she would dream of Naruto and if she was lucky maybe even dream of their wedding night.

Hinata awoke the next morning feeling great. Praying that last night wasn't a dream she reached for the chain around her neck and when she felt both pieces of metal through her night clothes she smiled and laid back to relish the feeling of being the future Uzumaki Hinata. After a few minutes Hinata realized it was time to get up and dress for the trip to Suna. Even though she knew she was not going to marry Nori she had given her word that she would give him a chance to change her mind. Though Hinata hated having the servants perform tasks for her she that she could do herself, she had to admit, when packing for a long non-ninja related journey, having someone to help you is truly wonderful. All her civilian clothes necessary for a two week period were packed by the servants last night while she was out. The only thing she had to do was verify that her ninja equipment was easy to access and choose a few pieces to be hidden on her in case of an emergency. Having done that she went to the bathroom to wash up and change into her traveling clothes.

When Hinata was finished dressing, making sure her chain was not visible, she grabbed the bag containing her ninja gear and personal items and headed out to the courtyard. There she found Neji and Tenten waiting for her, standing by the main gate, alongside the horse drawn carriage with her luggage and theirs plus any necessary supplies. Though Hinata was capable of defending herself she was still the clan heiress and thus it was necessary for her to have a bodyguard. Neji knew that with himself, Kajou Nori's entourage and the Hyuuga branch family carriage driver there was more than enough protection for Hinata. However Tenten was an excellent range fighter and since Hinata would be the only female on this trip, he felt having another female to talk to would make things much smoother.

When Hinata approached them she said "Neji nii-chan. Tenten-san, I didn't know that you would be joining us on this trip."

Tenten grinned and answered "Neji thought you could use some female company and I thought it would be a great chance to get away from Guy-sensei for a while."

Hinata giggled at that last line and then handed her bag to Neji who placed it in the carriage.

Then Neji said "Please give me your hand, Hinata-sama, and I will help you step into the carriage."

Hinata looked at Neji and said "Neji nii-chan, I am perfectly able to walk to Suna just like the rest of you."

Neji just replied "Hinata-sama, as clan heiresses it would be undignified for you to walk to Suna on non-shin obi business."

Hinata just sighed and said "May I at least walk to the West Gate like everyone else?"

"That would acceptable", Neji replied.

As Neji was about to turn and lead them out of the estates he saw Hyuuga Hiashi coming toward them.

"Hinata-sama, your father is here" he said.

Hinata steeled herself for the confrontation and turned around to face Hiashi asking "Father, is there something you need?"

Hiashi looked at Hinata and then stared at Neji and Tenten. Neji understood this to mean that Hiashi wanted some privacy so he ushered Tenten out of earshot.

Once they were alone Hiashi said "Hinata, you should make the best of this time to really learn about your future husband."

Hinata calmly replied "Father, you know that I do not want to marry this man so no matter what happens on this trip nothing will change."

Hiashi stared at her while not showing any reaction to what Hinata said and replied "For the good of the Clan and yourself it is necessary that you marry this man. You may not have agreed with my methods but I have always had your best intentions in mind. Now don't make me regret my choice."

With that said Hiashi turned around and walked away without giving Hinata a chance to reply. Hinata was frustrated but for the life of her she could not truly hate her father so she just pitied him and the man he had become. Touching her hand to her chest so that she could feel the ring she calmed down and turned to join Neji and Tenten.

When Hinata reached Tenten and Neji, Tenten was fuming and said "Can you believe that? Are you going to just let him tell you who to marry and how to live your life?"

Hinata answered "He has his plans and I have my plans. Let's go."

The group moved out of the estate's main gate and headed towards the West Gate of Konoha. As they neared the West Gate Hinata could see Tsunade speaking with Kajou Nori and to her left, opposite Nori, stood Naruto. They pulled along side Nori's horse drawn carriage and went to greet the Hokage.

As the group approached, Tsunade turned to greet them saying "Good morning Hinata, Tenten, Neji."

The group bowed and replied somewhat in union "Good morning Tsunade-sama."

Then Hinata turned to Nori and gave a courtesy bow saying "Morning, Nori-san."

Upon hearing this Nori said "Please Hinata, just Nori."

As Hinata rose from her bow she took a quick glance at Naruto and noted he was smiling at her.

"I see everyone is ready for the trip so I won't keep you any longer" Tsunade said.

Just then Tenten spoke up saying "Hey, Naruto, why don't you join us? I'm sure you would like to see the Kazekage again since he is one of your best friends."

This caught Hinata off guard as she didn't know what Tenten was planning however Naruto declined saying "Sorry, I can't. I have to stay here for the Jounin voting."

"Neji and I voted early" stated Tenten.

"Well, I want to wait for the results. Who knows? If I'm lucky you might have to bow to me when you return" Naruto said.

Tenten smirked saying "As if. And even if you did win, don't bet on me bowing anytime soon."

Naruto chuckled saying "Dissention in the ranks already."

As Naruto and Tenten bantered back and forth Hinata noticed that something was off. Though she could not tell what was wrong she knew something was just 'not right'.

"As interesting as this conversation is," Tsunade said, interrupting Naruto and Tenten, "I said it was time for us to leave, gaki. So again, Nori-san, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, we will see you when you get back. Come on, Naruto."

As Tsunade and Naruto left, Hinata realized what was wrong but in order to figure out why she would need to talk to Naruto alone.

At that moment Neji interrupted Hinata's thoughts by saying "Okay everyone, let's move out."

Then Neji held out his hand to Hinata saying "Hinata-sama?" indicating he wanted to help her enter her carriage.

However before Hinata could answer Nori asked "Hinata, would you like to accompany me in my carriage?"

When Tenten heard this she thought "Yeah, fat chance of that", however she was shocked when she heard Hinata reply "Thank you, Nori. That would be nice."

Then Hinata walked over to Nori's carriage where Nori helped her to climb inside and sat opposite from him when he entered and sat down.

Totally taken aback Tenten moved closer to Neji and said "I don't believe it. When Naruto was around Hinata was acting formal to this Nori character but as soon as Naruto leaves she starts acting real cozy with him."

"Hinata-sama understands the situation and she is reacting accordingly" Neji replied without looking at Nori's carriage.

While Tenten stared at Neji incredulously Neji's gave a signal and the carriages started moving out with Nori's leading the way followed by the Hyuuga carriage. Neji and Tenten were walking in front of Nori's carriage and Nori's bodyguards were walking behind Hinata's carriage. Normally the trip to Suna would take three days at ninja speed however traveling with civilians always took longer because, despite having horses, the horses were usually pulling a lot of weight.

The ride through the forests of Konoha was uneventful. Occasionally Hinata would point out a landmark tree and explain its history but otherwise the conversation was lacking. Usually when Nori would asked anything about Hinata personal life she would give a polite 'yes' or 'no' answer but she would never elaborate. Sometimes Nori would wonder what she was thinking and if she could ever like a man like him.

After a while the forest opened up into a small valley which was occupied by a tavern. The caravan made a stop there for lunch and a bathroom break. It was a light meal for which Nori offered to pay. On the way out Hinata noticed a small alcove which housed curios. She decided to go inside to take a look. In the small room were numerous shelves of hand carved wooden likenesses of Konoha. However one in particular was a likeness of the Hokage Tower with the Hokage Mountain in the background. The carving was so intricate that you could actually make out each face on the cliff.

Nori came up beside Hinata and said "That pretty good, don't you think?"

Hinata replied "It's beautiful."

Then Nori said "If you like it that much it's yours."

Hinata looked at his face and said "Thank you."

This surprised Nori because all the other times he had offered to buy her a present Hinata had declined. After the gift was paid for, Nori and Hinata returned to the carriage and the caravan resumed their travel. Because of the small valley the road through the forest expanded a little giving Neji and Tenten a safer comfort zone while guarding the carriages. As they came to the end of daylight the caravan spotted the inn, where they would be spending the night, in the distance.

When they arrived at the inn Neji said "I will go in to see if the rooms are ready."

Hinata replied "Thank-you, Neji nii-chan" and turning noticed the beautiful colors of the evening sky.

Nori walked up beside her and asked "Tonight, after dinner, would you like to go for a walk?"

Hinata turned to look at Nori and answered "Yes that would be lovely."

As Tenten overheard the conversation she couldn't believe her ears. She was so sure that Hinata couldn't see any other man except Naruto and yet here she was going for a moonlit stroll after dinner.

Neji returned saying "The rooms are ready, Hinata-sama. The owner will escort you and Nori-san to your individual rooms while I will make sure the luggage is brought up to your rooms."

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san" Hinata replied and entered the inn with Nori.

As Neji conversed with the Hyuuga driver Tenten crossed her arms, walked over and stood by him.

"Yes, Tenten?" Neji inquired.

"Can you believe that? As soon as she away from Naruto she starts flirting with another man" Tenten replied with irritation.

"Hinata-sama understands her situation and she is acting appropriately. I suggest you leave them alone" Neji stated.

Tenten looked at Neji stunned and then shook her head as she walked away.

After the evening meal Nori asked Hinata if she would like to go for a walk now. Hinata nodded and rose from her chair and both Nori and Hinata headed out the front door. Tenten just sat there watching in disbelief. When Nori and Hinata stepped outside he slowly reached for Hinata's hand. Again he was surprised when she intertwined her fingers with his fingers. Previously when ever Nori tried to take Hinata's hand she always found a use for it. She would point to an interesting landmark, move a strand of hair out of her face or yawn lightly and excuse herself. They walked for a while toward an area where the land sloped down into a stream running behind the inn.

When they stopped, Hinata looked up at the stars and said "Isn't it just beautiful tonight?"

Nori looked at Hinata and said "Yes, you are."

Suddenly Hinata spun toward Nori, hugged him and gave him a deep kiss on the mouth. Nori, to say the least, was shocked.

When Hinata broke the kiss and nuzzled her cheek into Nori's chest, Nori said in his normal voice "You know who I am, don't you?"

Hinata just nodded her head into Nori's chest and said "Of course, Naruto-kun."

As Naruto held her he wondered "How does she do that?"

In the two years they have been dating Naruto had noticed that Hinata could somehow always tell the difference between him and his clones. At first he thought it was just a coincidence but after a while he had tried to fool her on purpose but she always seemed to know which one was him. He was hoping that using a henge would make a difference but right now that idea was shot down.

Suddenly Hinata pulled her head back and said "What I don't understand is what happened to Nori? You didn't hurt him or anything, did you?"

That question caught him off guard and Naruto chuckled saying "Uh, Hinata that was me. I'm Nori."

Hinata shook her head with determination and replied "No, that was not you. Except for today you have never been with me disguised as Nori."

Realizing what she was talking about Naruto smiled and said "Yes, Hinata, it was me or should I say my clones."

Hinata replied "Oh" but then asked "How did you fool Father and the Council of Elders?"

"Actually I didn't have to fool your father because it was his plan from the beginning" Naruto replied.

This revelation caught Hinata totally off guard and Naruto could see the confusion in her face as Hinata thought "That's impossible. There's no way Father would do that! Why would he do that?"

"Yep, it's true" Naruto said.

"About three days before Nori appeared, I receive an unsigned message in my room that said "Meet me in the alley behind the theater at eight tonight. It's a matter of life or death" Naruto continued.

"Because the letter was unsigned I knew it was probably a trap but, you know me, I like an adventure" Naruto said.

Hinata replied with a weary voice "Yes, I know."

"Well when I arrived at the alley it was all dark and gloomy and I was immediately reminded of the old detective movies we would watch in the theater. I imagined myself as….." Naruto was saying before Hinata interrupted saying "Naruto-kun, please continue!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that Hinata" Naruto replied.

"Anyway I was walking through the alley looking for my mysterious 'client' when suddenly I felt a hand in my back and an arm around my neck. A voice in my ear said 'You would be dead now if I were a Hyuuga assassin. It is such a poor performance from a future Hokage'. Suddenly my attacker felt the kunai at his throat and a voice in his ear saying 'It depends on which one you kill first'. Well my attacker push a pulse of chakra through my body in front dispelling it and at the same time expelled chakra from his neck to protect it while he began his Kaiten. My body in the back was force into the wall and it too disappeared and when my attacker stopped a kunai flew into the ground near his feet from above. When my attacker looked up he saw three of the Oni statues lining the roof of the theater suddenly change into me. All three of me spoke at the same time saying 'Are we done yet, Hiashi? Because I can do this all night and I know that you will run out of chakra long before I ever will'. Your father nodded his head and then all three of my bodies disappeared and I came out from around the corner of the entrance to the alley."

"I asked your father 'Why do you want to talk to me and why here?' and he answered 'What are your intentions with my daughter?' I was pissed and I said 'What's it to you? It's none of your businesses.' Your father replied 'I'm her father so I have a right to know what your intentions are.' I laughed at him and said 'Father?! You don't have the right to call yourself her "father"; the way you treated Hinata while she grew up, the way you and the clan belittled her, physically abusing her during what you called "training" and mocking her dreams. I never grew up with a "father" but even I knew no one should treat their child that way. You know, if I wanted to, I could take her away from you. I could asked her to leave you and your clan and she would follow me but I don't because for some unknown reason she still loves her family and it would kill her if I made her make that decision. And I would never do anything to ever hurt her."

"Hiashi looked at me with the same face he always wears and said 'You have answered my question. I want you to marry my daughter'. Well when I heard that you could have knocked me over with a leaf. When I regained my senses I asked 'What did you just say?' Hiashi replied 'I don't have a speech impediment. I want you to marry my daughter'. As I just stared at him he must have seen the confusion on my face as he continued 'The Council of Elders has been pressuring me to select an heiress to the clan. When I finally make my decision the daughter not chosen will be placed into the Branch family and branded with the Falcon Seal. I believe Hinata would make a good leader but she doesn't want the position. And, as you know, a leader who doesn't want to lead is a danger to a squad, to a clan or even to a village. I have been able to delay them by stating that Hanabi is not of age yet for me to make a final decision. As soon as I announce Hanabi's position as heiress the Council will force me to place Hinata into the Branch family unless she is already married into another clan before then. At this time I have the right to pick a suitor but he must be approved by the Council. However if she doesn't have an acceptable suitor after her twenty-first birthday, the Council is granted the right to select a suitor to ensure an heir to the clan. How assured are you that you will be elected Hokage?'"

"When he asked me that question I stuck out my chest and said 'As sure as I am that I could take you in a fight'. After your father looked at me a while he said 'We will need a distraction to fool the Council until you are elected. I understand you specialize in the Henge no Jutsu?' I said proudly 'You should see my Oirke no Jutsu'. If that brought up any ideas to your father's mind he didn't show it and continued 'Good, you will arrive at the Hyuuga estates in three days henged into a suitably dressed suitor. I can set you up with papers to give you a background'. I just shook my head and said 'I've got that covered. Jiraiya-sensei had a lot of aliases while gathering information for the Village. One of those identities was of a rich womanizer from the Wave Country'. 'Like that was a stretch' Naruto thought sarcastically as he continued 'I know some important people in the Wave Country and I can get them to supply some papers stating that I am the grandson of Kajou Yoshi. My name will be Kajou Nori'".

"'Good' your father said adding 'when you arrive in three days you will be presented to the Council. You will have to convince them that you are worthy by yourself as I can not be there to influence them. One thing; you can not reveal your identity to anyone especially Hinata'. I couldn't understand why I couldn't tell you and asked 'Why not?' He said 'Her feelings for you are so strong that if she were to show any affections to Kajou Nori the Council would suspect that something was amiss'. I must emphasize that this plan will only work if you become Hokage as I can see no other way to block their decision without destroying the clan.' I looked him over and said 'Don't worry, I will make it work'.

Then he said 'Fine' and turned to leave but when his back was to me he said 'Uzumaki-san, I do love my daughters but I also love my clan. It is hard to walk the delicate line between being a leader and being a father. You would do well to learn that lesson if you are to lead this village'. As he was leaving I was going to make some remark but then I realized there was some sense to what he said. You know Hinata; your father isn't as big of an asshole as I thought" Naruto finished.

Hinata's head was down against his chest when Naruto stopped talking and then he realized that his shirt was wet. Naruto looked down and put his hand under Hinata's chin making her look up at him. She was crying.

Naruto said "Hey, what's the matter?"

She softly replied "He loves me. I always knew he still loved me."

Naruto placed Hinata's head back against his chest and just let her cry as much as she wanted while he held her tight in his arms. Later on in the evening after Hinata had collected herself they headed back to the hotel making sure to be only holding hands.

Before they reached the entry Hinata stopped and said "Nar…." caught her self and then she activated her Byakugan to search the area.

Naruto tensed and asked "What is it?"

Hinata found Neji and Tenten sitting in the lobby talking and the owner at the reception desk writing. She made sure no one was near and replied "I'm just making sure no one can hear us."

Naruto relaxed and Hinata continued "Nori, so all those times in Konoha when you were angry were for my benefit?"

Naruto put his hand behind his head in traditional Naruto fashion and answered "Well, yes and no. I also wanted to make sure that anyone spying for the Council would believe that 'Nori' was the real thing."

"Well, what about that time in your apartment when I told you I was leaving. You had me on the verge of tears." Hinata retorted.

Now Naruto was really feeling guilty and he answered "I know and I'm really sorry about that. I got carried away and I didn't realize I had over done it until I saw the tears in your eyes. Hinata, I nearly died when I realized how badly I had scared you and I hope to Kami that you'll forgive me."

Hinata thought a while about how Naruto had never purposely hurt her before; as a matter of fact he usually went out of his way to try to protect her feelings.

Hinata realized that she would forgive him but tonight she was going to make him sweat so she said "Right now I'm tired and I'll let you know in the morning."

Satisfied with that answer Naruto nodded and they both entered the inn where Hinata suddenly came to another conclusion. Neji had been leaving Hinata in the company of Nori on their last two stops. Though the first stop was short, this time she and Nori had spent a couple of hours alone. He has not trusted her care to anyone else before except to another Hyuuga bodyguard, Kurenai-sensei or Naruto-kun. That is when she realized Neji must know who Nori really is. Hinata wondered if Tenten also knew. She was thinking of confronting them when she remembered Naruto saying that nobody was to know his identity. So she decided to play along as long as it was necessary.

When she and Naruto reached Neji and Tenten she said "I am ready to retire now, Tenten."

Looking at Neji she said "Good night, Neji nii-chan" and turning to Naruto she said "Good night, Nori."

With that Tenten arose from her chair, said her goodbyes and she accompanied Hinata upstairs to their room.

When they were gone Naruto turned to Neji and somberly asked "So, do you drink?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three -The Wedding

The next day the group was up early and ready to leave. Naruto and Neji were waiting in the lobby for Hinata and Tenten to arrive. When Naruto saw Hinata he searched for any sign that she had forgiven him. When Hinata met his eyes and smiled he knew that everything was alright. After everyone had finished breakfast, they loaded up the carriages and continued on their way.

The next four days were pretty plain and non-descript except that Hinata had noticed that Tenten was becoming more distant as time when on. Now Hinata and Tenten weren't best friends but they usually shared polite conversations. But now whenever Hinata asked Tenten a question she would get a 'yes' or 'no' reply. Hinata also noticed Tenten muttering remarks under her breath but when Hinata would ask Tenten 'did you say something?' Tenten would either deny it or brush it off as 'just talking to myself'. The comments were of the nature; 'Sure didn't take you long to forget him, 'I thought you had more guts' and 'I guess we know which side your bread is buttered on'.

Hinata surmised that most of them were about her current relationship with Nori but the one she couldn't figure out was 'If the clan heiress can't pick her own husband what chance do the others have?' Hinata wanted to explain everything to Tenten but she couldn't take the chance so she just put up with it as best she could.

When the caravan finally reached the gates of Suna it was stopped by two guards.

The first guard said "Halt, state your name and business in Sunagakure no Sato."

Neji took a step forward and handed the guards their identity papers stating "This is Kajou Nori of Wave Country traveling to Sunagakure no Sato on business. Accompanying him is Hyuuga Hinata of Konohagakure no Sato plus their bodyguards."

The guard looked at the papers which had the names of all the parties including the bodyguards and then gazed at each member of the caravan.

"Okay, follow the path and don't deviate. You will come to another station where you can get your visas to travel within the village" the guard said giving the papers back to Neji.

The two guards disappeared as the group moved forward towards the registration station. When they arrived each member had to fill out and sign the visa paperwork which would allow them safe access to the Sand Village.

It was at this point that Hinata made a request; "Would you please inform the Kazakage that Hyuuga Hinata requests an audience with him at his earliest convenience?"

The government worker looked puzzled at first but then said she would pass the request to the office of the Kazekage. Hinata thanked the young lady and then the group headed towards the hotel where the Hyuuga's had permanent reservation while doing business in the Sand Village. When they arrived at the Sakyuu Hotel the clerk immediately recognized the Hyuuga Clan members even though he didn't recognize Hinata or Neji personally.

When Hinata reached the desk the owner said "Welcome Hyuuga-san, we received your communiqué two days ago and your suites are ready. We were able to put the Kajou party on the same floor at the other end of the corridor."

Hinata gave a polite bow and "Thank you" and then the owner ordered the hotel workers to help with the luggage while he escorted the parties to their rooms.

When the elevator arrived at the top floor, the owner directed the group to the left and on towards the end of the corridor where double doors were present.

Upon opening the doors he stepped back and let Hinata, Neji and Tenten enter saying "Your bags will be up shortly. I hope everything is to your satisfaction."

Then turning to Nori's party he said "Your suite is at the other end of the corridor, Kijou-san" and proceeded to lead Nori and his guards away.

Neji closed the door to their suite and then activated his Byakugan to scan the room for danger.

Satisfied that everything was secure he said "After the luggage arrives I will move my things down to Kijou-san room and stay with his guards."

Both Hinata and Tenten looked puzzled and Hinata asked "Why, Neji nii-chan? There is plenty of room here."

Neji replied "Though you are the Clan heiress and thus require a bodyguard you are still female and require your privacy. Tenten will stay here in the guest room and act as your personal bodyguard during the night. Though I was in the next room at the inns, the distance between this suite and Kijou-san's suite is no greater than your room and my room at the estate's main house. In an emergency I can be here just as quickly as I would have been there."

Hinata couldn't argue with his reasoning so she said "I see" and then went to her room.

When Tenten and Neji were alone Tenten said "She seemed nervous about you staying in Nori's suite. Do you think that maybe she was planning on seeing him tonight?"

Tenten was unable to hear Neji's reply because at that moment there was a knock at the door of the suite. Neji activated his Byakugan to determine who their visitor was and, satisfied that it was only the hotel workers with the luggage, opened the door to let them in. It was during this time that the messenger from the Kazekage's office appeared.

He knocked on the frame of the door and when Tenten noticed him he said "The Kazekage has sent word that he will be able to see you in one hour."

Tenten answered "Thank you, we will be there. Would you please inform Kajou Nori? He is in the suite down the corridor."

The messenger said he would and then Tenten closed the door.

When the time came for the audience with the Gaara the group left the hotel and headed towards the Kazekage's tower. Upon entering the building a Sand shin obi, presumably a genin by age, appeared before them and said "Hyuuga-san, Kijou-san, this way please."

The group followed their escort up two flights of stairs until they came to the upper floor. There the escort led them down a corridor to a set of double door which had a receptionist's desk in front of them but off to the right.

There their escort stopped and said to the receptionist "Matsuri-sempai, Hyuuga-san and Kajou-san are here to see Kazekage-sama."

Matsuri looked up and said "Yes, you are expected. Please follow me."

Then she rose and moved to open the double doors. At this point Nori told his guards to stay there and he, Hinata, Neji and Tenten followed Matsuri into the Kazekage's chambers.

Gaara's office was pretty much like Tsunade's office with a large desk in front of a circular window which overlooked the village. Gaara was sitting at his desk looking over some papers while talking to Temari who was standing to his right.

Matsuri stopped halfway between the door and the desk and bowing said "Excuse me, Kazekage-sama but your guest have arrived."

Both Gaara and Temari looked up and recognized Hinata, Neji and Tenten but neither recognized the stranger with them.

Gaara said "Thank you, Matsuri. That will be all."

Matsuri then bowed and left the office.

Temari was the first to speak and said "Hinata-san, welcome and what brings you and your friends to Suna?"

Hinata replied "Kazekage-sama, I need to ask of you a personal favor."

Gaara looked at Hinata for a second and said "If I can help a personal friend of Naruto, I would be more than happy."

With this Hinata took a deep breath and said "I would like you to perform a marriage ceremony for Kajou Nori and me."

The silence that followed was deafening as Tenten, Temari and Gaara stood in shock. Then a growing killer intent rose from both Gaara and Temari. Temari slowly came from behind Gaara's desk and walked towards Hinata. It was at this point the double doors to the Gaara's office opened and two Sand Anbu appeared while another was at the window.

Temari, without taking her eyes off Hinata, yelled "OUT!"

The Anbu didn't know what was going on so they looked toward Gaara and he just nodded so they left as quickly as they had appeared.

Hinata could feel Neji's chakra growing behind her, in concern, and she quickly put her hand outward, the palm towards Neji and said "Neji, please."

Neji did not move but stayed on guard for any sudden movement on Temari's part.

Temari stopped in front of Hinata, stared her straight in the eyes and icily said "Hyuuga, you have one minute to explain yourself before I throw you and your 'friends' out of this office and Suna, diplomacy be damned."

Nori said "Temari…." but was interrupted by Temari who never took her eyes off Hinata saying "Look, whoever you are, if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't say another word!"

Hinata stared back and said "I will explain everything but first I must know if this room is sealed."

This request caught Temari off-guard and she said "What?! What has that to do with anything?"

"Please, Temari-san, I have to know if this room is sealed before I can explain."

Temari looked at Hinata incredulously and said "Yes, of course this room is sealed, preventing anyone outside from hearing what's discussed here."

"As you once told me, Temari, 'Even in friendly territory one can never be too careful'" Nori said using his normal voice.

The voice and the words stunned Temari as she looked at Nori and said "Naruto?"

Nori gave a big grin and said "Yep, it's me."

Tenten was shocked and as she looked at Neji he seemed none too surprised.

"Neji, you knew he was Naruto all this time?" Tenten asked.

Neji replied "Yes."

Naruto turned and asked "When did you figure it out?"

"The day you arrived at the estates" Neji replied.

"You see, Hinata-sama can sometimes be too trusting but as her bodyguard I can't. So the day you arrived I scanned you and your guards without you realizing it. When I looked at you I saw nothing out of the ordinary though your chakra system seemed familiar. Everyone has a unique chakra system though it is hard to tell when you see them alone. It is when they are standing side by side that you can see the subtle differences in the pathways. Well, when I scanned your 'bodyguards' I saw the exact same pathways in their chakra systems as yours. At that point I knew your 'bodyguards' were Kage Bushins and then I remembered where I had seen that pattern before, during the Chuunin exams when we fought." Neji finished.

"Yeah, that was a good fight. Remember when…." Naruto started to say when Temari interrupted by yelling "WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

That's when Hinata stepped forward and said "I will explain everything Temari-san, Gaara-sama."

Then Hinata related the story as Naruto had explained it to her.

"So, do you want to get married right away?" Temari asked.

Naruto replied "No, not until after the Jounins vote for Hokage tonight."

Temari asked "Other than the obvious reasons why is the Jounin vote so important?"

Hinata said "If we get married now Naruto-kun would have to marry into the Hyuuga Clan because my family name has higher prestige than his family name. Naruto-kun would have to follow our clan rules."

"Yeah, right" Naruto huffed sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

Hinata gave a sympathetic glance at Naruto and then continued "But after Naruto-kun becomes Hokage then his family name would have higher prestige and I would marry into his clan."

"Well, that's all well and good but what if Naruto isn't elected at this time? What would you do then?" asked Tenten.

Naruto replied "Then I will use Plan B."

"And what is Plan B?" Tenten inquired.

"I won't say until it is absolutely necessary but don't worry I don't plan to overthrow the government or anything that drastic."

At this point Temari asked "But why have Gaara perform the ceremony? Wouldn't any Shinto priest do?"

"Our marriage by a common priest might be challenged by the Hyuuga Council" Naruto answered.

"However a marriage performed by a Kage in front of two Leaf Jounins couldn't be challenged" he continued.

At this point Gaara said "I will be honored to perform your marriage ceremony whenever you are ready."

Hinata smiled, reached over and hugged Gaara saying "Thank you" when she heard that.

Gaara was shocked by both the hug and the fact that his sand defense didn't react to her movement. He had only seen that happen with Kankuro and Temari. He started to suspect that this is what trusting someone is like; leaving your guard down and letting them get close to you.

Then Tenten made an observation "Hey, Naruto, since you're here that means you left a Kage Bushin back in Konoha. We were going to be gone for two weeks. Kage Bushins can't last that long, not even yours, can they?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Normally they don't last that long so what I did was create ten Kage Bushins. One bushin is always active and the other nine are at home meditating to conserve chakra. As soon as the active one runs out of chakra and vanishes the next one get ups and continues being me. Since we all get the same memories when the active bushin vanishes there isn't a problem interacting with people. As a matter of fact three bushins are already gone so I only have seven left."

"So why are you still pretending to be 'Nori'? Why don't you change back?" Tenten asked.

"That's the reason why I asked if the room was sealed" Hinata answered.

"The Hyuuga Clan has business partners in Suna and if one of them spotted Naruto-kun and me together, word might get back to the Hyuuga Council before we're ready" Hinata finished.

"So now, did the baka get you a ring?" Tenten asked.

Hinata beamed brightly nodding her head and reached into her top and pulled out her chain with the ring on it.

"Nice!" Tenten said as she admired the ring.

Even though Temari wasn't really into jewelry, engagement rings were a totally different animal and so joined in as well saying "For a guy, he made a good choice."

Upon hearing Temari's comment Naruto responded "Hey, I heard that."

Ignoring Naruto, Temari said "Did you bring any clothes for the wedding?"

At that moment it had dawned on Hinata that she hadn't and said "No, I didn't know we were getting married until we were already on our way!"

"Don't worry. We have some nice shops in Suna where we can get you a wedding kimono" Temari replied.

"And maybe something for you to wear on your wedding night" she added.

When Hinata heard Temari say this loud enough so that Naruto and Gaara could overhear, she started blushing so hard she felt like she did when she was twelve.

As the women starting chattering about what they needed to do to get ready Naruto moved over to where Gaara was sitting and said "We might as well get out of here. They will be at this for a while."

Gaara looked at him and said "This is my office. Why should I be the one to leave?"

"Take it from me, with the little experience I have, when women start talking about men and wedding, it is best not to make any comments."

Though Gaara knew that Naruto had a reputation for being oblivious to Hinata's affections and women in general, he still figured Naruto knew more about them than he did so Gaara just nodded, rose from his desk and both men left the office with Neji.

When they were outside Naruto said "So, open any good ramen stand yet?"

After their meal Naruto and Neji went back at the hotel. Gaara had returned to his office earlier and Naruto and Neji were talking in the Hyuuga suite about the trip to Suna.

Neji was curious and asked "Naruto, Hinata-sama didn't know that you were Nori earlier however at the beginning of this trip I could tell she recognized you without using her Byakugan. Did you inform her earlier?"

Naruto shook his head in disbelief and chuckled saying "No. I don't know how she does it but she can always tell the difference between the real me and my clones. All the times that Nori appeared at the estate, it was one of my clones in henge but for this trip I had to be Nori. I had hoped using henge would help but, as you can tell, I still couldn't fool her."

It was at this point the suite door opened and in walked the women carrying a number of packages.

Neji and Naruto stood up and Naruto asked "What's all that?"

Tenten replied "Clothes for the wedding, you don't think Hinata was going to get married in her traveling clothes do you?"

Incredulous, Naruto said "That many boxes for one wedding dress?"

Tenten answered "Not only the dress but what she wears underneath plus hat, shoes, accessories and…".

Then Tenten held up one box in particular and continued "What she will wear on your wedding night. Though I doubt she will be wearing it very long."

Hinata's face flushed a bright red and said "Tenten!"

Tenten and Temari laughed at Hinata's embarrassment and then Temari said "Well, I have to go now but let us know when you guys are ready."

Hinata gave a polite bow to Temari and said "Thank you, Temari-san, for everything."

Temari replied "You're welcome" and waved goodbye to the rest while leaving.

The rest of the day was spent touring Suna while the group awaited the results of the election back in Konoha.

It was during dinner that Naruto suddenly stiffened and then jumped up and punching his fist in the air said "Yahoo, I did it Hinata! I won!"

Hinata stood with her hands clasped together in front of her chest and said "Naruto-kun! I'm so proud of you!" and then she hugged him tightly around the waist.

The ruckus they had made caused everyone in the restaurant to look at the couple but neither Naruto nor Hinata noticed or cared.

"Congratulation, Naruto! Or should I say Hokage-sama?" Tenten said.

Neji also said "Congratulation, Hokage-sama."

Hinata pulled her head back and asked "So, what were the results?"

Naruto held Hinata by the waist and answered "Well, I didn't get all the votes. I only got four-fifths so I still have some work to do but I will win them over with time."

Giving him a hug Hinata said "I know you will."

Then Tenten spoke up "Hey, I hate to interrupt this moment but isn't it time for you two to get married?"

Naruto replied "Hey, that's right. What are we waiting for?" and grabbing Hinata by the hand he dragged Hinata out of the restaurant.

Tenten called out "Wait for us." and then remembered saying "Hey, they didn't pay for their meal."

Neji stood and pulling a number of coins from his pocket, dropped them on the table and just said "Let's go."

Naruto stood in Gaara's office with Neji and Gaara waiting for Hinata to finishing dressing in the next room. Hinata and Naruto had already signed the marriage license prepared by a Suna clerk that Gaara had requested to come to his office. Naruto was wearing a black kimono with hakama which he had purchased in Konoha for the occasion. This color was not his first choice as he had looked hard for a ready made kimono with orange in it. He couldn't special order one as that would have been suspicious so he had to settle for plain black.

He thought "That's just wrong! I mean NOBODY carries a kimono with orange in it?"

He didn't want the kimono to be totally orange but orange was a great color that went with anything as far as he was concerned. His musings were interrupted when the door to the anteroom opened and in walked Tenten and Temari. Tenten left the door open as she and Temari took their places by Neji and Gaara. After a few moments, with all eyes on the door, in walked Hinata dressed in her white wedding kimono. Hinata's hair was styled in the bunkin-takashimada style and adorned with beautiful gold combs and accessories. On her head she wore a tsuno kakushi (white wedding hood) which was meant to hide two front golden 'tsuno' (horns) ornaments during the wedding ceremony to symbolize her obedience to her husband. Hinata was smiling as she walked in and approached Naruto who was also smiling brightly.

When she reached Naruto's side he said "You look beautiful".

As they both turned towards Gaara, Hinata suddenly grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him over to the far corner of the room. Gaara, Temari, Neji and Tenten looked at each other in surprise and then just followed Naruto and Hinata with their eyes.

When the couple reached the corner Naruto was filled with confusion and worry as he asked "Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hinata looked at Naruto with anxious filled eyes and said "Please Naruto-kun, tell me the truth. Are you marrying me because you want to or to save me from the Cage Bird Seal?"

Relaxing Naruto smiled and said "Hinata, when has anybody ever made Uzumaki Naruto do something he didn't want to do?"

Relief filled Hinata as she knew the answer to that question; "Never".

Then Naruto added "Besides, if I just wanted to protect you from the Cage Bird Seal, I would just go over to the Council and kick everyone's asses."

Hinata giggled because she knew that was true.

So Naruto said "Come on, now. They are waiting. Let's get married."

Hinata replied "Okay" and together they returned and stood before Gaara.

The wedding ceremony itself was rather short. Gaara read from a book about the sanctity of marriage and then Temari pour sake into a cup and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took a sip and then handed the cup to Hinata who also took a sip and then she gave the cup back to Naruto. They repeated this ritual a total of three times and then handed the cup to the rest of the wedding party who also took a sip.

It was at this time that Hinata said "Wait. Naruto and I also want to follow a western tradition of exchanging rings."

Then Naruto pulled out Hinata's wedding ring from a pouch in his kimono sleeve. The wedding ring was really a combination of the engagement ring and wedding band. The wedding band was twice as wide as the engagement ring with a notch down the middle. It was adorned with two diamonds in such a way that when the engagement ring was placed in the notch so that the finger holes were aligned, the whole ring consisted of the blue sapphire surrounded by a diamond at the top, bottom, left and right.

Placing the ring on Hinata's finger he said "Hinata, you were the first to see the good in me when others didn't. You believed in me even when I doubted myself. You are what I have been seeking all my life and I want to keep you in my life forever."

Hinata turned to Tenten who handed her the ring they found while shopping for Hinata's wedding kimono.

Hinata placed the ring on Naruto's finger while saying "Where ever you go, I will go too. Where ever you make your bed, I will sleep too. Your food is my food. Your breath is my breath. Your life is my life, now and forever."

Naruto and Hinata stared into each other's eyes waiting and waiting and waiting. Then everyone's eyes turned towards Gaara in expectation.

Gaara looked back and asked "What?"

Temari slapped her forehead and then leaned closer to Gaara and said "You're supposed to say 'You may now kiss the bride'."

Gaara turned to her and said "Why? They are married now. He can kiss her anytime he wants to. He doesn't need my permission."

Temari sighed and replied "Just say it, okay?"

Gaara shrugged and turning towards the couple said "You may now kiss the bride."

Hinata tilted her head back and leaned into Naruto's kiss and though it only lasted ten seconds it felt like forever and too short at the same time.

After congratulations were offered all around Temari poured the rest of the sake into cups and passed them around saying "To the Uzumakis, may they live a long and prosperous life."

Hinata noticed that Tenten didn't drink from her cup. Now Tenten wasn't a lush but Hinata knew that Tenten could sometime match Anko when they went bar hopping. The more she thought about it the more she realized that Tenten didn't swallow while sipping the sake during the ceremony. Nor did Tenten drink any alcohol during their trip to Suna. At first Hinata just thought that Tenten didn't want to drink while on escort duty but now it seems to be something else.

Hinata was brought out of her musings when Naruto said "Well I'm tired and we need to get back to Konoha by eight tomorrow. So…"

Tenten laughed and said "That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. You just want to start your wedding night."

Hinata blushed when she heard that comment and there was a tinge on Naruto's cheeks also but he replied "No, it's the truth. When Tsunade baa-chan dismissed my clone she told it she didn't want to interrupt my wedding night so get back to Konoha by eight the next morning".

"You told Tsunade-sama about your plans?" Hinata asked.

"I had to, Hinata. How else was I would I be able to go to the Wave Country for three days. Also she made it possible for us to travel to Suna. As a matter of fact she helped me get your rings" Naruto replied.

Temari jumped on that statement and said "I knew it! I knew he had to have had help picking out that ring."

Sounding a little indignant Naruto retorted "Hey, all she did was have the jeweler bring a set of rings to her office so I wouldn't be seen by any Hyuuga spies. I picked those rings out myself."

"It doesn't matter either way, Naruto-kun, I still love them" Hinata said.

Tenten said "Anyway, Naruto, it is three days to Konoha from here so how are you going to travel that distance so quickly?"

"I have my ways" Naruto replied "and I will tell you about it tomorrow."

"Oh, Tenten, if you don't mind, could you bunk with Neji tonight? We'd like to have the Hyuuga suite to ourselves" Naruto added.

Tenten grinned and said "Don't worry about it. Being old teammates, Neji and I can handle the situation."

"Thanks, we'll meet in front of the hotel in the morning" Naruto replied, and then picking Hinata up bridal style, he leapt out the window and headed for the hotel.

Hinata couldn't believe it. Here she was on her wedding night, in the bathroom of a suite, putting on a sheer nightgown while Naruto-kun waited in the bedroom. She and Naruto-kun were married and it was their wedding night! When she left the bathroom the light had been turned low and Naruto-kun was on the bed. While Naruto-kun lay on his side towards her clad only in a robe she stood before him in a silk nightgown, open at the neck and slowly coming together just below her navel and opening again around her right thigh as her leg was position just in front of her left leg. As she walked towards the bed Hinata suddenly stopped and looked around.

Curious, Naruto said "Is something wrong, Hinata?"

Hinata recomposed herself and replied "Uh, no nothings wrong. It's just that all this seems familiar. It's like we've done this before."

Naruto smiled and said "Impossible, because I could never forget what I'm looking at right now."

Hinata returned his smile and moved closer. When she reached the bed she put one knee on it, both hands close to Naruto and leaned to kiss him lightly on the lips.

When she pulled back Naruto said softly said "Are you comfortable now?" Hinata breathe a reply "Mmmm, very."

So Naruto reached up and pulled on the sash holding Hinata's gown together such that the front of her gown fell open. As soon as Naruto got a good look at her body he could only whisper "Wow."

The next morning the Uzumakis were up by seven. Actually they never went to sleep but nobody else had to know that. Naruto and Hinata met Neji, Tenten, Gaara and Temari at the front of the hotel as promised.

Temari smirked and said "Did you enjoy your night?"

Hinata smiled while a blush encompassed her face and replied "Yes, it was wonderful."

Then Tenten interrupted saying "Okay Naruto, how are going to get to Konoha in half an hour?"

Naruto smiled and answered "Remember, I said I had a Plan B?"

Tenten nodded saying "Go On."

Naruto replied "Well if I hadn't won the election for Hokage I was going to use my father's last name for our wedding."

Hinata beamed with happiness and said "Oh Naruto-kun, you found out who your father is?"

Naruto smiled back and said "Yes, but I didn't want to use it because Uzumaki was my mother's name and it is one of the few things I have that was hers alone. Instead of being Uzumaki Hinata you would have been called Namikaze Hinata."

The silence around the group was deafening. Gaara didn't recognize the name. The name sounded familiar to Temari but she couldn't quite place it. Hinata, Neji and Tenten were stunned.

Tenten found her voice first and said "You're a Namikaze? Like in 'Namikaze Minato?' Like in 'The Yellow Flash' Namikaze Minato? "LIKE IN 'THE FREAKIN' FOURTH HOKAGE?'"

The term 'Yellow Flash' brought recognition to Temari and she too was stunned.

Naruto nodded and said "Yep, he's my father. And I think that using my father's name would have allowed Hinata to marry into my clan."

"Naruto-kun, when did you find out about your parents?" Hinata asked.

"Actually I found out while I was fighting Pein but it's a long story which I will explain later." Naruto replied.

Then Tenten asked "If you knew back then why didn't you tell anyone?"

Naruto replied "I worked hard for my recognition from the villagers of Konoha. When I became Hokage I wanted it to be because Uzumaki Naruto deserved it not because Uzumaki Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Neji gave a small chuckle and said "When you first revealed that you were the fourth's son I was thinking about all your speeches about 'how one was born didn't determined their fate in life' and yet with that one argument you have reinforced my faith in you, Hokage-sama."

Naruto replied "Hey Neji, you don't have to call me that. We're friends."

Tenten replied "He's right, you know, so you better get used to being called 'Hokage-sama', Hokage-sama."

Naruto sighed saying "Oh no, not you too!"

Tenten giggled as did Hinata and Temari and she said "So how are you going to get back to Konoha in time?"

Naruto replied "I am going to use my father's 'Hiraishin no Jutsu'. It's a technique that can move me from one spot to another in the blink of an eye. I wasn't sure if it would work at this distance so on the way here I left seals at all the inns we stopped at. Sorry Neji, Tenten, you guys are going to have to travel back the long way. Don't forget Hinata's clothes and don't worry about my wares, they're toys for the Suna orphans."

Neji and Tenten replied "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and turned to Temari and said "Thank you for coming to my defense when you thought Hinata was marrying someone else."

"My brother has a lot of admirers but he doesn't have many friends so I will do all I can to protect the ones he has." she replied and then she hugged both Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata bowed to Temari and said "Thank you very much for all you have done, Temari-san."

"You're welcome, Uzumaki-san" Temari replied with a wink.

Naruto moved towards Gaara and said "I have told you before I don't like saying goodbye so consider this an invitation to come to Konoha, extended from one Kage to another Kage."

Gaara took Naruto's extended hand and shook it saying "From one friend to another friend."

When Naruto moved away from Gaara Hinata came up to Gaara, bowed and said "Thank you very much for all you have done for us, Gaara-sama."

"You are good for him. Keep him well" Gaara replied.

Hinata answered "I shall."

When Hinata stepped away from Gaara Naruto picked her up bridal style. He turned to Tenten and Neji saying "See you guys in Konoha in five days" and disappeared.

The trip to Konoha went relatively quickly as Naruto had to pause a while between jumps so that Hinata could recover from her first time experience with space-time movement. The only incident happened when they appeared in one the rooms at the last inn and interrupted a couple in an amorous position. When they arrived at Naruto's apartment Hinata had one arm around Naruto's neck as her other hand was covering her eyes.

"Are we home yet? Can I open my eyes now?" she asked.

Naruto answered "Yeah, we're home."

As Naruto placed Hinata down she asked "Naruto-kun, what just happened?"

Naruto put his right hand behind his head and nervously chuckled while saying "At the first place we stopped I couldn't find a place for the seal where no one would disturb it. So I placed it under the tabletop near the bed. Well, I guess I had better be more careful where I place the seal in the future."

Hinata gave a small smile and said "Yes, that would be wise."

Just then six Kage Bushins entered the living room from the bedroom and in unison said "Hey you're back! Did it work? Are we married now?"

Naruto grinned saying "Yep, and now its time to go greet my people" and with that he dismissed all his clones and grabbing Hinata's hand said "Let's go".

Naruto and Hinata raced through the village traveling via the rooftops in order to avoid being delayed by the general population. They arrived at the Hokage Tower five minutes late. Naruto and Hinata burst into Tsunade's office not to find her sleeping at her desk but standing in front of it fuming.

"You're late!" she stated.

Hinata took the initiative and stepped forward, bowed and said "Sorry, Tsunade-sama, but we were up late celebrating last night."

This forward admission from sweet shy Hinata caught Tsunade off-guard and her demeanor changed.

"So, you went and did it. You got married, didn't you?" she said smiling.

Hinata blushed, showed Tsunade her ring and said "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade held out her arms and said "Congratulations" and then gave Hinata a gentle hug.

After releasing Hinata she turned to Naruto and said "Come here, gaki."

When Naruto got closer Tsunade pulled him into a deep hug also however thirty seconds later Naruto was gasping "Can't breathe, can't breathe."

Releasing Naruto Tsunade said "I am so happy for the both of you and I want to hear all about it but right now I have an announcement to make so follow me."

Tsunade led Naruto and Hinata down two flights of stairs which led to a room on the lower level of the Hokage Tower. This room had a balcony which overlooked the plaza below. A plaza filled with anxious people awaiting news of the election results.

Tsunade told Naruto "Stay here and wait until I call your name" and then she walked out onto the balcony.

Tsunade held up her hands and said "People of Konoha, last night the Jounins voted for the new Hokage. Of all the eligible candidates only one received eighty percent of the votes. The winner and new Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato is Uzumaki Naruto!"

The roar of the crowd was thunderous. Oh, to be sure, there were people who were shocked at the choice but their protests were drowned out by the multitude of cheers rising from the majority.

As the chants of "Naruto" rang in the air Naruto stepped out on to the balcony and waved his hand smiling. Then he motioned for the crowd to quiet down.

After the noise had lowered he said "People of Konoha, you don't know how much this means to me. I have always had faith that one day you would see me for myself and recognize that I also loved this Village. Though I know I haven't convinced all of you, I know that over time you will see that I want to protect our home as much as you do."

The roar of the crowd grew and the chants of 'Naruto' started up again.

This time Tsunade moved forward and raised her hands saying "The coronation will be held in one week so we can have a real celebration. Thank you all for coming".

Naruto was caught off guard by this statement and as Tsunade returned to the room he followed and asked "Why next week? Why can't we have it now?"

"Don't worry, Naruto, you're still the Hokage" Tsunade replied.

"It just that it takes a lot of time to set up a village-wide celebration. The security, coordination of events, games for the children and the food preparations all have to be allocated from the village budget." she continued.

"These are the type of things you will have to deal with now that you're the Hokage. Plus there are thing I have to brief you on that are 'For the Hokage's Eyes Only" and I only have a week to do it. Once the coronation is done I don't plan on ever stepping foot in this office again. Oh, don't worry, if you need some advice I will always be available but we will be meeting anywhere but here" Tsunade said.

"Besides it will take a week for the tailors to make your Hokage robe and hat. Each Hokage gets their own set of robes and hat; the tailors will have to measure the size of your big head to make sure your hat fits correctly. One size does not fit all, gaki" Tsunade added.

Naruto crossed his arms and muttered "I know. I would get lost inside a robe big enough to cover those two things".

Tsunade turned towards Naruto and bellowed "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Naruto cringed and back away saying "I said 'It's time to go meet your father, Hinata'" and grabbing Hinata's hand they both leapt out the window and sprinted towards the Hyuuga estates.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga compound they paused for a moment a few yards away from the front entrance.

Naruto looked at Hinata and said "I have this all figured out so let me do the talking, okay?"

Hinata gripped Naruto's hand tighter and replied "Okay."

Then, walking hand in hand, the couple approached the guards in front of main gate and Naruto said "Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and Hyuuga Hinata would like an audience with the Council of Elders regarding a very important matter."

The first guard replied "Yes, Hokage-sama" as both guards bowed and then he left to deliver the message.

A minute later the guard returned followed by a branch member who motioned for them to please follow him.

The branch member directed them to a waiting room and said "Please be seated Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama. I am humbly sorry but it will take about fifteen minutes for the Council to assemble. Do you have any requests until then?"

Naruto said "No, this is fine."

So the servant bowed and left the room. Naruto and Hinata sat quietly the entire time with Hinata occasionally re-gripping his hand. Sitting quietly and waiting has never been Naruto's forte but the stakes were high and he wasn't about to tip his hand by talking in case anyone was listening.

When fifteen minutes had passed the servant returned and said "The Council has assembled, Hokage-sama."

Both Naruto and Hinata rose and were led into the Council chambers were Naruto had stood before as Nori. The Council members took notice that Naruto was holding Hinata hand as a small murmur moved through the chamber.

Naruto started "Council of Elders I am here to request that you perform a wedding ceremony for Hinata and me."

The murmur rose again but this time Hyuuga Zinan spoke aloud, "Our new Hokage wishes to flex his wings and already he oversteps his bounds."

Then Zinan spoke directly to Naruto was false sincerity "I am so sorry, Hokage-sama, but Hyuuga Hinata has already been betrothed to another. It seems that no one has taught you that you have no power over internal Clan affairs".

Naruto replied "Oh, are you referring to Kajou Nori?" and then Naruto henged into Nori and with Nori's voice said "The Hyuuga Clan is renowned for its business acumen and to be allowed an opportunity to even be considered as a member is an honor in itself."

At that moment all the members were in an uproar.

Zinan rose to his feet and pointed at Hiashi and said "This is all your doing. You planned all of this."

Naruto changed back into himself and said "You wish! This bastard was taken in just like the rest of you. When I showed him my financial records he was drooling like a starving dog in front of a butcher's window just like the rest of you. You couldn't wait to get your hands on my money. If I were a five year old you still would have given me permission to court Hinata."

Zinan picked up on the remark about the financial report and said "That report is proof of his involvement right there. You could not have faked all those assets unless someone was backing you."

Naruto just grinned and replied "Those assets are real and my 'grandfather Yoshi' did leave them to me. You see Kajou Yoshi is an alias of the Sannin Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. He used that name and others while gathering information for the Village. Those assets were his and since he treated me like a 'grandson', he left them to me when he died."

"That's impossible" raged Zinan "the timberlands of the Wave Country are family owned."

"Oh" thought Naruto "that's what they were interested in."

Naruto replied "All I know about the Wave Country land is that Jiraiya-sensei was given some land for saving some bigwig family member."

"All those facts may be true but that still doesn't give you the right to enter these estates and demand that we let you wed one of our members, especially a possible heiress" Zinan retorted.

Naruto chuckled.

"We didn't come here to ask your permission to marry" Naruto replied.

"I asked that you have a wedding ceremony for Hinata and me on the estates. We don't need your permission to marry as we are already married" Naruto said while holding up Hinata's hand to expose her wedding band.

Though rings were not a part of the Hyuuga wedding ritual, all of them understood its meaning.

Zinan was irate and shouted "This is an outrage! When did this happen?"

Naruto simply replied "Last night."

Zinan's anger subsided and he actually started to chuckle as he said "Well then that makes you a member of this clan since the election results weren't announced until this morning, Hyuuga Naruto-sama, and as such you will do as we say unless you want your wife to suffer."

Naruto just laughed.

This started to irritate Zinan who finally asked "What's so funny?"

"The law states that the new Hokage is selected after the results have been counted. The announcement happened this morning but Tsunade-sama had the results last night. As soon as I was notified that I had won, Hinata and I were married" Naruto replied.

Zinan didn't like the way this argument was going.

The demon seemed to have all the answers so he snarled saying "So, you kidnapped our heiress and tricked some lowly holy man to marry you. That's illegal in this country. We have every right to have it annulled."

Naruto grinned and said "Actually we were married in Suna. The ceremony was performed by the Kazekage with two Konoha Jounins as witnesses."

"Ah ha! I've got you, demon. There is no way you could have gotten married last night in Suna and returned to Konoha this morning. The Hidden Village of Suna is three days away even by the fastest ninja. You have finally caught yourself in your own lies."

"I was able to use a technique of my father to travel the distance. Some of you may have heard of him. He was known as 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'" Naruto replied.

The stunned hush was short-lived as Zinan shouted "Blasphemy! This demon's spawn desecrates our beloved Hokage's name by claiming parentage. He should be killed on the spot!"

As soon as the last word left his lips Zinan felt a presence behind him and a voice at his ear saying "I let the first insult pass, but I am still your Hokage and I demand respect."

As Naruto said the last three words he let go a killing intent so cold the entire room started to shiver. The Hyuuga guards on duty couldn't believe their eyes as Naruto was already behind Hyuuga Zinan before they even saw his body twitch.

Zinan was so scared he was fighting hard not to soil himself as he stuttered "Y-y-ye-ye-yes, Hokage-s-s-sa-sama."

When Naruto returned to his position beside Hinata he said "Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Sandaime Hokage, and Hatake Kakashi knew who my father was but I was given my mother's name to protect me from my father's enemies. Now, this is what is going to happen. You are going to give Hinata a wedding worthy of the Hyuuga heiress, not because she wants one but because she deserves it. You will do this because news of our marriage will come out. So either you can have your social reputation damaged as rumors fly about how the Hyuuga heiress hated her clan so much that she would rather sneak off into the night and elope than rule this 'great' clan. Or you can have your reputation enhanced with rumors that the Hyuuga clan is of such a high prestige that the Hokage of Konoha wanted to marry a member. Now the wedding will happen in thirty days and Hinata will stay here to maintain the myth."

Hyuuga Zinan was still shivering and seemed to be at a loss for words so another Elder said "But Hokage-sama, a wedding of this caliber will take longer than thirty days to organize."

"Well, Elders, then you have a problem because at the end of thirty days Hinata will be moving into the Namikaze estates with me." Naruto replied.

The Council of Elders just looked at each other in hopelessness and so Naruto said "It would be best if the ceremony was held outside because I invited Gamabunta, the Boss Toad, and his sons to the wedding and we wouldn't want anyone to get squished now would we? Now, if you will excuse us, Hinata and I have a lot celebrating to do with our friends."

Taking Hinata's hand Naruto moved to leave the chamber but stopped in front of Hiashi and said "I will try to have her home by midnight, 'Dad'. We don't want to have a scandal, do we?"

However when Hinata's eyes met her father's eyes she mouthed the words "Thank you" and then the couple headed for the chamber doors.

Just before they left Naruto turned to the Council members and said "Oh, before I forget. It is an act of treason, punishable by death to act against the Hokage and his family."

After the couple had left the chambers Hiashi turned to the Council and said "Excuse me, gentlemen, but it seems I have a wedding to plan."

Outside Hinata asked Naruto "Did you just use 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' in there?"

Naruto grinned saying "Yep, scared the crap out of them didn't it?"

Hinata's curiosity was peaked and she asked "How?"

"When I first came here as Nori I brought each member a ring as a gift. I had the jeweler etch the Hiraishin seal beneath the stone of each ring. As a matter of fact your engagement ring has the same seal beneath its sapphire so that if there is ever any trouble I can be by your side instantly" he answered.

Hinata feigned being indignant and asked "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?"

Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the nose and replied "No, I just get a kick out of watching you kicking someone's ass. Now come on 'wife', let's get out of here."

Hinata smiled and said "Yes 'husband', let's go."

The wedding was held in thirty days in an open area of the Hyuuga estates and Gamabunta and his sons, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, were present. The entire rookie nine attended as well as Neji, Tenten and Lee. Even Sasuke was released from prison and allowed to attend under close watch from the Anbu. There were representatives from all the great Elemental Countries; Gaara, Temari and Kankuro attended personally. There also a number of nobles and well-to-do who were either personal friends of the couple or sycophants trying to kiss up to the new Hokage.

Naruto was dressed in his personal Hokage robes and Hinata wore the white wedding kimono she had purchased in Suna. The wedding ceremony was a traditional one and the primary wedding party consisted of Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru on Hinata's side. On Naruto's side there was Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Iruka. Just behind Naruto's party were three portraits of Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya, five foot high by three foot wide, sitting on easels. Kakashi would have been there but with so many important people in one place he and Guy were in charge of the security.

When it came time to share a drink from the sake cup with the wedding party, Naruto used Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to appear on the rims the large cups Gamabunta, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu had brought and poured some of his sake into theirs. Naruto was gracious enough to pay for the large quantity of sake needed for the large toads. Kiba poured a little of the sake into Akamaru's bowl. After the wedding ceremony Gamabunta, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu bade their farewells and disappeared.

At the wedding reception Naruto and Hinata sat on a small stage while different guest made speeches about the couple. Hinata had changed into her uchikake, an elaborate rich patterned silk brocade kimono worn over her white kimono for the wedding reception. The colorful uchikake kimono was a stunning imperial purple, embellished with scenes of cranes in flights against a night sky.

As Hinata sat there her eyes wandered over the crowd looking for friends and family. Her father and Hanabi were seated close to the stage as expected however the Council of Elders and their families were also seated close. She spotted the table where Kurenai-sensei sat with Asumakuzu, who was fidgeting as any little four year old would do from boredom; Kurenai-sensei seemed to have her hands full. At the same table sat Shino and a young lady at Shino's side that Hinata didn't recognize and Kiba; Akamaru lay at Kiba's feet. Shino hadn't mentioned the young lady the last time they met for lunch so Hinata wondered if this was serious or not. Kiba was alone but Hinata knew that this was not for long.

Kiba had a reputation as a 'player' since he would date a lot of women but wouldn't commit to any. One of the benefits of having a sharp sense of smell was that Kiba could always tell when a woman was interested in him. The pheromone a person gives off when in an amorous mood is easily picked up by Kiba's sensitive nostrils. While in a conversation with a woman if the topic seems to disinterest her, he would adjust the flow of the conversation until he was sure she wanted him.

Hinata supposed that it was this keen sense of smell which caused Tsunade to send Kiba on a mission during Naruto's masquerade. The rest of the Inuzuka clan could not have cared less about who Hinata was dating. But if Kiba had met Nori Hinata was sure he would have figured out the deception and would have wanted to know what was going on and that might have ruined Naruto's and her father's plans.

Continuing her scan of the room Hinata spotted Ino and Chouji sitting with their fathers Inoichi and his wife, Choza and his wife and Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku and his wife Yoshino. At the table next to them sat Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara with a female companion and someone Hinata assumed was Kankuro but it was hard to tell since he wasn't wearing his makeup. Kankuro had a female companion next to him. Hinata didn't know who Kankuro's companion was but Gaara's companion looked like his office assistant Matsuri.

As Hinata scanned the room some more she found Sakura and Sasuke sitting at a table with Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka and Anko? Now there was a pair she hadn't expected. It seemed that Anko was busy trying to get Iruka to drink more alcohol than he wanted. Hinata was sure Anko had something in mind for Iruka later that night. Sakura and Sasuke were talking with Shizune, well Sakura was doing most of the talking, and Tsunade appeared to be enjoying her sake.

Speaking of sake, Hinata started searching for one person in particular and found her sitting at a table with her teammates Neji and Lee. Neji didn't drink much and Lee was forbidden but Hinata's interest was in Tenten. It looked as if Tenten's glass had a liquid in it but Hinata wasn't sure. She could see that there wasn't a sake container on the table but that could have been for Lee's benefit. She suspected that she knew the reason why Tenten wasn't drinking alcohol but that wasn't confirmed until two months later when Tenten could no longer hide her pregnancy.

Tenten did not reveal who the father was until after Hinata and Naruto had repaired the division between the Hyuuga Main family and the Branch family. A month after that Neji and Tenten were married and some time later Tenten would confess to Hinata that, had the Hyuuga household remained divided, she was never going to reveal the baby's father. If the baby had been born with Neji's eyes she was going to use genjutsu to masked the baby's eyes. She had talked to Sakura about it and had found out that if the genjutsu was confined to a small area then even a genjutsu expert would not notice it if there was no reason to be suspicious. These were things Hinata would not learn about until later so right now she thought she would just wait until Tenten was ready to let everyone in on her secret.

Hinata was happy. She was married to the man she loved for most of her life; she discovered that her father truly loved her and she was surrounded by friends who truly wished her well. She had achieved another one of the goals she had planned for her life and though it wasn't the last it was certainly the biggest one. She knew she still needed to fix the division in her clan and she would start on it as soon as she could but right now everything seemed to be falling into place and life couldn't be sweeter. She felt Naruto squeeze her hand and as he leaned over…….

The cessation of sucking caused Hinata to return to the present. As she looked down at the little bundle she had been nursing, resting on the pillow in her lap, she said "Done already?"

Two pale white eyes with irises which were barely discernable looked under the protection of red eyebrows. The eyebrows matched the little shafts of hair on a head that had not filled in yet. As little fingers grasped at nothing in the air Hinata caressed the back of the baby's hand brushing against the small wrist band with the name 'Kushina' engraved on it. The wrist band had a two fold purpose because not only was it a sign of identification but it also held the 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' seal that all Uzumaki children wore somewhere upon their bodies. While Hinata was admiring her baby a soft knock came from the closed door.

"Come in" Hinata said.

When the door slid opened five more kids of varying ages from thirteen to two came through.

Mine, the oldest, said "Breakfast is finished, Mom, and now everybody wants to play with Kushina."

Hinata looked at her eldest, who had helped by watching the other children during her pregnancy, with pride and said "Well, she just had her breakfast so I think it will be alright."

All the children moved towards the bed forming a semi-circle on Hinata's right side. As the children all made funny faces at Kushina, trying to get her to laugh, Hinata thought about each one. Mine was a genin and though she didn't graduate at the top of her class she had done very well. Her problem was that she was the adventurous one and didn't like being cooped up in class. Hinata figured she got that from her father.

Kiyoshi was the studious one and though he was still at the academy, he looked like he was headed to make top honors when he graduated. Minato would be eight years old this month and as he grew Hinata thought he looked more and more like his father with that mop of unruly blond hair. Then there was Hiashi at age five, who was always trying to tell his sibling how they should do things, even the older ones. Lastly there was little Iruka at two years, who was just beginning to understand that he was no longer the baby of the family.

While the kids gurgled and cooed at Kushina, Hinata asked "Mine, did your father get off to work okay?"

"Yes, Mom. He made some comment about having to decide some clan's dispute over land ownership and then took off" she replied.

"Okay, now make sure that Kiyoshi and Minato get off to school on time and don't let them forget their lunches" Hinata said.

"Don't worry I will, Mom" Mine replied.

Then while still looking at Mine, Hinata said "Iruka, don't you dare touch that daifuki. You already ate your breakfast."

All the other children turned to look at Iruka who was hidden behind Hiashi and trying to take a daifuki off a tray on Hinata's bedside stand.

Iruka looked at Hinata, crossed his little arms in annoyance and pouting said "How you see? Bak 'un not on."

Hinata replied "I don't need my Byakugan turned on to know when you are doing something you shouldn't."

Mine giggled and the other kids nodded in agreement when each thought about their own experience with what they called 'Mama's Invisible Byakugan'. In actuality Hinata had noticed Iruka's actions in a reflection off the silver jewelry case on her dressing table. The other incidences occurred because Hinata could read their body languages and knew just what her children would do in certain situations. But if believing in the 'Invisible Byakugan' kept her children out of trouble who was she to dispel the myth.

As Hinata looked at the still pouting Iruka she thought "It wouldn't matter if I became a Namikaze or a Uzumaki, I wouldn't wish it to be any different."


End file.
